Vie de dragons
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Depuis longtemps, les deux mages qu'on surnomme les dragons jumeaux vivent ensemble. Mais de quoi est fait leur quotidien ? Venez découvrir des passages de leur vie, importants ou anodins.
1. Déclaration

Me revoici, cette fois avec un recueil d'OS sur les dragons jumeaux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, chaque OS aura son propre thème.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting et Rogue revenaient de mission, accompagnés de leurs exceeds. Les deux chats marchaient aux côtés de leurs maîtres, pressés d'arriver chez eux pour pouvoir enfin se reposer. L'équipe des dragons jumeaux habitait un appartement en bordure de la ville, dans un quartier calme. Dès que l'immeuble fut en vue, les exceeds accélérèrent le pas sous les regards amusés des dragonslayer.

Alors que Rogue allait rejoindre les chats, son coéquipier le retint par le bras.

-Attend, je dois te parler.

Surpris, le brun se retourna vers son ami et haussa un sourcil. Le blond avait le regard fuyant et il l'entraîna vers le parc le plus proche avant de s'arrêter sous un arbre. Il avait pris soin d'être suffisamment éloigné des promeneurs pour que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Rogue le suivit sans un mot, se demandant se que pouvait bien avoir à lui dire son coéquipier. Et pourquoi l'emmenait-il dans un coin reculé du parc ? Le dragon des ombres n'y comprenait rien. Il se contenta de fixer le blond avec des yeux interrogatifs. Sting en était mal à l'aise, et ça ne l'aidait pas. Il évitait toujours de croiser le regard de son ami. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança finalement.

-Rogue … je suis tombé amoureux de toi, lui déclara Sting d'une voix à peine audible en rougissant.

Grâce à l'ouï surdéveloppée des dragonslayer, le brun avait parfaitement entendu. Il se figea sous la surprise et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette attente mettait le dragon de lumière dans un état de panique intense, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ressentait son meilleur ami. Et il avait peur qu'il ne le rejette. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux en attendant la réponse.

Une fois le choc de la surprise passé, Rogue se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Est-ce qu'il aimait le blond ? Oui, après tout il était son meilleur ami, et s'il ne l'aimait pas il ne serait pas rester à ses côtés depuis toutes ses années. Mais pouvait-on parler d'amour ? C'était la toute la question. Pourtant, chaque fois que le blond manifestait de la tendresse envers lui, il appréciait plus que de raison. Il avait toujours adoré les petites attentions du blond, son côté attentionné qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre. Et sa déclaration avait fais battre son cœur, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

Le brun se rendit à l'évidence, lui aussi était amoureux et depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait toujours refoulé ses sentiments pour son ami, mais ils étaient bien présents. Alors il s'approcha plus près de Sting, qui paniqua. Et contre toute attente, Rogue posa ses lèvres sur celles du dragon de lumière avec une douceur infinie.

Sting n'en revenait pas, non seulement le brun acceptait ses sentiments mais en plus il y répondait ! Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres et il prit son désormais petit-ami dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'à cet instant, et en croisant le regard de Rogue, il sut que c'était réciproque. Les deux dragonslayer rentrèrent chez eux main dans la main. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur réservé le futur, mais ils l'affronteraient ensemble.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et donner votre avis :)  
Vous pouvez aussi proposer des thèmes pour la suite, je suis ouverte à toute proposition, aussi farfelue puissent-elles être ;)


	2. Concours de gourmandise

Et voici la suite sur nos dragonslayers, bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux regardaient leurs exceeds se goinfrer de gâteaux, les yeux brillants d'amusements. En effet, ils avaient décidés de faire un petit concours de gourmandise spécialement pour les chats, qu'ils arbitraient.

La veille, un concours du plus gros mangeur avait eu lieu à la guilde, mais les exceeds n'avaient pus participer. Les plats salés et sucrés s'étaient succédaient les uns après les autres sans laisser de répit aux participants. Bien sûr, Rogue s'était contenté d'observer pendant que son compagnon faisait preuve une fois de plus de ses talents de gros mangeur. Le blond était ressortis vainqueur de peu face à Orga et avait eu un peu de mal à s'en remettre.

Les exceeds, un peu déçu de n'avoir pu participé, avaient demandés à leurs maîtres s'ils pourraient au prochain. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire ce concours de gourmandise spécialement pour eux.

Ils avaient une bonne partie de la matinée à préparer les gâteaux, et le concours avait pus débuté en début d'après-midi. Mais bien sûr, les dragons jumeaux avaient placés un pari qu'ils s'étaient abstenus de dire aux chats : celui dont l'exceeds gagnerait aurait le droit de faire et de faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait à l'autre pour une journée entière.

Le premier plat fut une religieuse au chocolat. Une assiette devant chaque exceed, et le top départ fut lancé. Les chats avaient les yeux brillants devant les pâtisseries. Contre toute attente, le brun était un as de la pâtisserie et les exceeds raffolaient de ses gâteaux tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Les religieuses furent rapidement englouties avec gourmandise, et les mages apportèrent le gâteau suivant. Il s'agissait d'une tarte aux pommes recouverte d'une légère couche de chantilly onctueuse et fondante. Les exceeds mangeant moins que les humains, les parts qu'ils leur servaient étaient plus petite que la normale. Et les dragonslayers en profitaient pour en manger un peu aussi, particulièrement Sting.

Les chats se régalèrent des gâteaux, les uns après les autres. Cependant, au bout de quelques pâtisseries, ils commencèrent à avoir du mal. Mais aucun n'abandonnerait avant d'atteindre leurs limites. Arriva alors un fraisier plein de crème et de fruit juteux. A peine quelques cuillère et Frosh abdiqua. La petite exceed ne pouvait plus rien avaler sous peine de tomber malade et faire une crise de foie.

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de Sting. Il s'imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il ferait à son brun favori. Rogue quand à lui commençait à s'inquiéter, il avait bien une idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son compagnon. Soudain, le blond l'attira contre lui et lui mordilla l'oreille avant de susurrer doucement.

-Tu es à moi pour une journée entière.

Le ton joueur et sensuel du dragon de lumière fit frissonner Rogue. Il s'attendait à tout de la part de son insatiable amant et une légère inquiétude s'empara de lui. Mais il ressentait surtout de l'excitation à l'idée de la journée qu'allait lui faire vivre Sting. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il lui susurra sensuellement à l'oreille.

-Je t'appartiens.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis et vos idées de thèmes pour la suite ;)


	3. Halloween

Coucou, je sais que ce n'est pas encore la période pour ce thème, mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas hein ?  
Cette fois-ci, on voit un peu plus Sabertooth, mais nos dragons préférés sont bel et bien présents ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Au sein de Sabertooth, c'était l'effervescence qui régnait. Dans la grande salle commune, les membres s'activaient pour décorer la pièce ainsi qu'un buffet. Dans les cuisines, Minerva et Rogue devaient préparer les plats et pâtisseries pour la soirée. Pas loin d'eux, la barmaid de la guilde s'occupait de préparer les cocktails à l'avance. Vous voulez savoir la raison de toute cette activité ? Revenons une semaine en arrière.

 _Dans la salle commune de la guilde, les membres discutaient entre eux, certains se régalant des plats de Minerva ou sirotant leur boisson. Les membres de l'équipe la plus forte étaient assis à une table proche du bar, pour une fois ils étaient tous réunis ce qui était rare avec les missions._

 _-Je me souviens que dans une semaine ce sera Halloween, avait remarqué Rufus._

 _Cet évènement était sorti de la tête de la plupart des mages. Après tout ils n'avaient pour la majorité pas d'enfant, et donc aucune raison particulière de fêter Halloween. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'idiot de blond qui leur servait de maître. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sting alors que ses yeux d'azur se mettaient à briller. Une légère lueur méfiante naquit dans les prunelles rubis de Rogue, qui s'attendait à tout de la part de son compagnon._

 _-Et si on faisait une fête pour Halloween ? s'exclama le blond._

 _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et un discret soupir sortit des lèvres de Rogue. Il en était sûr, son compagnon attendait juste d'avoir un prétexte pour organiser une fête et s'amuser. Cependant l'idée d'une petite soirée détente sembla plaire à beaucoup de tigre, et l'idée fut bien rapidement adoptée._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda alors Minerva._

 _-Une maison hantée ! On pourrait décorer la guilde pour l'occasion !_

 _-Tu sais qu'on a pas ce qu'il faut ? répliqua la tigresse._

 _-On a qu'à les construire alors, répliqua Sting avec une moue boudeuse._

 _Rogue se leva et sortit silencieusement. Ce qui allait suivre ne l'intéressait pas. Ils allaient décider de la répartition des tâches, et le brun savait qu'il serait d'office aux cuisines avec la demoiselle._

Et c'est ainsi que tous les mages présents furent mis à contribution pour la création des décors, le choix des musiques qui devait bien évidemment être d'ambiance, donc un minimum sombres et angoissantes, esquisser les plans de la décoration pour savoir qu'est ce qui irait où, etc … Et bien sûr, le maître de guilde avait aussi exigé que tout le monde se déguise pour la soirée.

La soirée devant avoir lieu le soir même, pendant que notre trio s'activait en cuisine pour préparer les plats et cocktails, le reste des mages étaient dans la salle commune en train d'installer les décors et le buffet. Et la pièce habituellement claire devenait peu à peu très sombre. Des murs noirs et rouges, un éclairage tamisé grâce à des lustres en papier coloré, les tables rassemblaient pour former le buffet et recouverte d'une grande nappe noirs à motif de goutte de sang, de fausse toile d'araignée en coton sur les murs et dans les angles du plafond agrémenté de fausses araignées en plastiques, de faux crânes et ossements, en bref toute la panoplie d'un repère de créatures démoniaques.

Avant la fête, les mages eurent tout de même le droit à deux heures de pause pour se préparer. Après tout ils devaient bien rentrer chez eux pour retirer leurs vêtements habituels et revêtir leurs costumes.

Sting et Rogue rentrèrent ensemble avec leurs exceeds. Le brun s'enferma dans sa chambre, interdisant à son compagnon de le rejoindre pendant qu'il se préparait. Simple précaution, ne sait-on jamais avec le dragon de la lumière. Celui-ci soupira de frustration et partit s'habiller de son côté.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, les dragons jumeaux partirent pour la guilde. Le brun était habillé en vampire, vêtu d'un pantalon et une redingote noire sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir une chemise blanche. Une longue cape noire arrivant à ses pieds complétait l'ensemble. Au coin de ses lèvres, de fausses traces de sang étaient faites avec du rouge à lèvre, tandis qu'un fond de teint blanc le rendait encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sting quand à lui avait plutôt opté pour un costume d'ange déchu. Une toge grise, de fausses ailes de plumes noirs et des yeux cernés de noirs. Ses cheveux blonds toujours aussi indisciplinés s'étaient vus ajouter des mèches écarlates attachées par de discrètes barètes.

Quand aux exceeds, Frosh portait un costume de chauve-souris noir à la place de son costume de grenouille, et elle était installée confortablement sur l'épaule de son maître. Lector portait un costume de loup-garou miniature, s'accordant à son pelage roux.

Tout ce petit monde se rendit à la guilde où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis. Avec la lumière tamisée, l'ambiance à l'intérieur du bâtiment était plus sombre et glauque que jamais. Au plus grand plaisir de Sting, qui espérait bien que la soirée serait inoubliable. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils pouvaient organiser de telle fête, puisque l'ancien maître Jienma ne laissait aucune amitié se développer dans sa guilde.

Parmi les membres, les costumes étaient divers et variés. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, donnant l'impression que la puissante Sabertooth était devenue le repaire des créatures des ténèbres. Le sourire aux lèvres, Sting annonça le début de la fête et la musique fut lancée. La playlist entière de la soirée avait été prévue et programmer, ils n'auraient pas besoin de toucher aux platines. Tous profitèrent de cette soirée, se régalant des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres des deux cuisiniers de la guilde, d'autres s'abreuvant des cocktails bien dosées de leur barmaid.

Les membres s'étaient réunis par petit groupe dans différents coins de la salle, discutant entre eux. Quelques moqueries sur les costume fusèrent, mais rien de bien méchant. Et la fête se passa merveilleusement bien, si bien que le maître de guilde se promit d'en faire d'autres à la moindre occasion !

Cependant lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux, Sting était bien éméché et ne marchait plus droit. Son compagnon dût le soutenir pendant tout le trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Rogue alla mettre son compagnon dans son lit et le déshabilla pour la nuit. Cependant le blond, qui trouvait que le costume de son amant lui allait à merveille, ne comptait pas le laisser partir tout de suite. Sting attrapa son bras et l'attira contre lui. Il l'enlaça, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque. Aussitôt le blond déposa un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres de son compagnon, lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise. Et malgré l'heure tardive, la nuit risquait d'être agitée pour nos deux dragons.

* * *

Votre avis ? N'hésitez surtout pas avec les commentaires, le petit bouton en bas :)  
Et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser vos idées de thème pour la suite ;)


	4. Saint Valentin

Encore un thème hors saison, mais qu'importe :)  
On retrouve nos deux dragons, et quelques membres de Sabertooth également ;)

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux allaient passer leur première Saint Valentin en tant que couple. Sting était surexcité, et il se leva tôt ce matin la. Il avait déjà tout préparé, et comptait bien surprendre son compagnon. Il regarda le dragon des ombres dormirent quelques instant, avant de sortir de leur chambre discrètement. Le blond prit une rapide douche chaude avant de s'habiller. Il sortit sans un bruit de l'appartement, et courut dans les escaliers pour sortir.

L'air frais de l'hiver lui fouetta le visage, un léger vent soufflait sur la ville. Il marcha les mains dans les poches jusqu'à la pâtisserie la plus proche et récupéra le gâteau qu'il avait commandé quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une bûche pâtissière vanille-crème brûlée, le préféré du dragon des ombres. Le sourire aux lèvres, Sting retourna chez eux et posa le gâteau sur la table. Il le découpa et prépara également le café bien chaud.

Lorsque Rogue se réveilla, l'odeur du café chaud flottait dans l'air. Il sortit du lit, une bouille encore endormis sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il rejoignit son compagnon qu'il devinait être dans le salon. Mais dès qu'il entra, l'odeur sucrée de la bûche pâtissière lui titilla les narines et un sourire gourmand se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Yo Rogue ! le salua le dragon de lumière.

-Tu me gâtes Sting, lui répondit son compagnon.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement et le blond déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

-C'est parce que je t'aime.

Sting lui prit la main et l'amena à table où il les servit. Rogue le remercia, il se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle le blond faisait tout ça. Même s'il était étonné que son compagnon se rappelle de la Saint Valentin, après tout il ne retenait jamais les dates des fêtes, et n'était donc jamais au courant quand elles avaient lieu. Ses pensées s'envolèrent rapidement alors qu'il dégustait avec délice sa part de gâteau.

Le blond observait discrètement son amant, pas si discrètement que cela puisque le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer son regard. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait son compagnon en train de le regarder à la dérobé, et la tendresse infinie qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles azures le faisait toujours fondre.

Les exceeds les rejoignirent alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de finir, et s'installèrent au bord de la table. Frosh frotta ses yeux encore endormis, qui s'illuminèrent à la vue du gâteau. La petite gourmande regarda son maître, qui lui en servit une part le sourire aux lèvres. Sting en faisait de même de son côté pour Lector, puis ils s'éclipsèrent.

Le brun partit se doucher et discipliner un peu ses cheveux. Le blond quand à lui revoyait dans sa tête tous les détails de la soirée romantique qu'il avait prévus, en espérant que ça plairait à son dragon noir. Celui-ci le rejoignit à peine une dizaine de minute plus tard. Sting le déshabilla du regard quelques secondes, avant que son compagnon ne le rappel à l'ordre d'un regard sévère. Sagement, le blond détourna le regard.

-On va à la guilde ?

Le brun acquiesça et ils sortirent, les exceeds à leurs côtés. Toute la ville était décorée pour la Saint Valentin, et on pouvait voir des couples de partout. Sur le chemin jusqu'à la guilde, les deux dragons ne décrochèrent pas un mot. Une fois sur place, Sting embrassa son compagnon avant de monter dans son bureau s'occuper de l'administratif. Une véritable corvée pour lui, mais en tant que maître de guilde il n'avait pas le choix. Rogue quand à lui rejoignit Yukino au bar.

-Bonjour Yukino.

-Bonjour Rogue-sama, répondit la constellationniste.

La jeune fille s'était très vite rapprochée des membres de l'équipe la plus forte de Sabertooth depuis sa réintégration après les Grands Jeux Magiques.

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose avec Sting-sama aujourd'hui ?

Le brun haussa les épaules. Il avait bien remarqué que son compagnon préparait quelque chose, mais il ne lui avait encore rien dis. Le dragon de l'ombre se doutait que c'était pour aujourd'hui, et ne lui avait donc pas posé la moindre question. Il attendrait que le blond ne décide de le lui dévoiler de lui-même.

La jeune femme n'insista pas et changea de sujet de conversation. Les deux mages restèrent ainsi un long moment, rapidement rejoins par Minerva et Rufus qui se mêlèrent naturellement à la conversation.

Entre temps, Sting avait terminé tout son administratif et s'était éclipsé un petit moment pour préparer sa surprise. Il avait déjà parlé aux exceeds la veille pour qu'ils restent chez la constellationniste ce soir, lui permettant un tête à tête avec son dragon noir. La jeune femme appréciait les petits chats et ils le lui rendaient bien, particulièrement Frosh qui adorait Yukino.

Rogue quitta la guilde en fin d'après-midi et se promena un peu dans le parc avant de rentrer finalement chez lui. Il n'avait pas vus le dragon de lumière un long moment, et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il entra dans l'appartement et se figea sur le pas de la porte. A l'intérieur, une douce odeur parfumée emplissait les lieux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il referma derrière lui. Dans le salon, Sting avait tout préparé pour une ambiance romantique et n'attendait plus que son bien-aimé dragon de l'ombre.

Rogue rejoignit son homme et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'est donc ça que tu me cachais ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu savais ?! s'exclama Sting.

-Juste que tu préparais quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Le blond soupira, il ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à son compagnon. Mais son sourire revint vite et il s'enfuit dans la cuisine chercher le repas pendant que le brun s'installait à table. Sting posa le plat sur la table, à l'intérieur se trouvait des fajitas, épicées juste comme il fallait. Les deux dragons mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Bien que le plus bavard des deux était comme toujours le blond, le dragon des ombres étant plutôt de nature taciturne. Au dessert, ils eurent un délicieux fondant au chocolat, avec un cœur de chocolat fondue à l'intérieur.

A la fin du repas, Rogue regarda son compagnon avec des yeux brillants d'amour et d'envie. L'intensité de son regard fit rougir le blond qui ne se fit pas prier pour venir l'embrasser passionnément. La soirée se termina au lit pour les deux dragons, dans une étreinte amoureuse et passionnée.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une petite review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :)  
Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos idées de thème également ;)


	5. Noël

Coucou, cette fois-ci on est dans l'enfance de nos dragons. Ils ne sont donc ni en couple, ni mage de Sabertooth. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Depuis la mort de leurs parents dragons, Sting et Rogue erraient ensemble dans Fiore. Ils n'avaient plus de famille, nulle part ou aller. Le blond savait bien que son meilleur ami s'en voulait d'avoir tuer Skyadrum, quand bien même c'était pour abréger ses souffrances. L'hiver était arrivé depuis quelques temps, et les températures étaient bien tombées. Le vent glacé leur fouettait le visage.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient orphelins, les deux garçons ne se quittaient plus. Sting prenait soin de son ami, et Rogue voulait le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Aujourd'hui c'était noël, chose que le blond ignorait puisqu'il ne regardait que rarement les dates.

Rogue se leva le premier et regarda le soleil se lever à l'horizon. Ils avaient élus domicile dans une grotte pour la nuit, à l'abri des bêtes sauvages et de la météo capricieuse. Le ciel bleu s'illuminait peu à peu des premiers rayons de soleil. Le brun sentit son ami remuer à côté de lui et tourna la tête, le blond se réveillait doucement. Un sourire apaisé étira les lèvres du dragonslayer des ombres.

Rogue se leva de son poste d'observation à l'entrée de la grotte, et rejoignit leurs sacs posés contre une paroi. Il en sortit leurs dernières provisions et alluma un feu avec les vestiges de bois récoltés la veille. Il prépara le repas, comme le lui avait appris Skyadrum lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Sting se leva et s'assit à côté de son ami pour le regarder cuisiner. Le brun était vraiment doué pour ça, et il ne doutait pas qu'il deviendrait probablement un véritable cordon bleu en grandissant.

Dès que se fut prêt, les deux garçons mangèrent en silence. Leur magie de dragonslayer leur permettait de ne pas être trop sensibles au froid, ce qui les aidait beaucoup à affronter l'hiver. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils éteignirent le feu et quittèrent leur abri d'une nuit. En contrebas dans la forêt se trouvait une rivière. Les deux garçons y descendirent prudemment puis se déshabillèrent et se lavèrent dans l'eau glacée.

Mais bien vite, les deux enfants finirent par s'amuser. Sting éclaboussa d'eau son meilleur ami, et celui-ci le lui rendit rapidement. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau mémorable qui se termina en match nul. Ils sortirent du lit de la rivière le sourire aux lèvres et se rhabillèrent.

-Sting, tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda innocemment Rogue.

-Euh … non ? répondit le blond.

-C'est noël aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Sting s'écarquillèrent à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de l'information que venait de lâcher son ami.

-Oh merde ! J'ai complètement oublié ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je sais.

Le dragonslayer de l'ombre glissa sa main dans celle du blond et lui fit un sourire timide mais sincère. Les deux jeunes enfants se mirent à marcher vers la ville la plus proche, espérant y trouver un peu de travail pour se payer de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins. Malheureusement la prochaine ville était encore à quelques jours de marches. En attendant, ils devraient se débrouiller.

La veille, pendant qu'il cherchait du bois le temps que Sting chasse, Rogue avait trouvé un bel endroit dans la forêt. Il voulait en faire une surprise à son ami, c'est pourquoi il lui banda doucement les yeux après lui avoir demandé l'autorisation. Le blond se laissa faire, et sa main fut de nouveau dans celle du brun rapidement. Ce dernier le guida doucement à travers les bois.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Sur le sol, quelques plantes hivernales déversaient les éclats du givre qui les couvrait. Au bout, une cascade descendait le long de la falaise, déversant ses flots dans la naissance du lit de la rivière.

Les flocons de neiges qui tombaient depuis la veille avaient recouvert le sol d'une couche de poudreuse d'un blanc pur. Aucune trace n'entachait le manteau blanc. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient les lieux, faisant briller de milles éclats les minces plaques de givre de la falaise et des plantes. C'était magnifique, semblant refléter l'essence de l'hiver.

Rogue retira le bandeau qui couvrait les yeux de son ami. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée devant ce spectacle de la nature. Doucement, il entra dans la clairière, suivit par le brun. Sting s'émerveillait de cet endroit, et il comprenait mieux pourquoi son meilleur ami l'y avait amené. Comme ils n'avaient pas d'argent pour s'offrir des choses matérielles, il lui offrait un souvenir inoubliable. Et Sting lui était reconnaissant de son attention.

Ils ne quittèrent pas les lieux de la journée. Ils s'y amusèrent beaucoup, entre bataille de boule de neige, dessin dans la poudreuse avec des bouts de bois ou à la main, et bien sûr ils avaient des anges. Ravis et heureux, ce n'est qu'une fois le soleil se couchant derrière les arbres qu'ils se souvinrent qu'ils devraient manger quelque chose. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Heureusement, des poissons peuplaient la rivière. Ils étaient petits mais ils feraient l'affaire.

Le blond se chargea de la pêche, et le dragon des ombres de la cuisine. Ils mangèrent en regardant les dernières lueurs du jour s'éteindre à l'horizon, puis s'allongèrent dans la neige. Leurs mains se rejoignirent inconsciemment, et ils regardèrent les étoiles apparaître une à une dans le ciel de nuit.

Sting finit par bailler, et ils se levèrent pour chercher un abri le plus proche possible. Ils firent le tour de la clairière, et Rogue remarqua une grotte derrière la cascade. Il fit signe à son camarade de le rejoindre et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, passant dans le mince espace entre la cascade et la roche.

A l'intérieur, les cristaux paraient les parois de milliers d'éclats colorés. La lueur qu'ils émettaient leur donnait suffisamment de lumière pour y voir. L'endroit semblait vide. Les deux garçons posèrent leurs affaires contre la paroi, et s'allongèrent sur le sol. Rogue se blottit contre son ami, et Sting l'enlaça. Juste la, dans les bras du dragon de lumière, le brun se sentait en sécurité. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et s'endormit rapidement. Sting ne tarda pas à le suivre dans les bras de Morphée sans le lâcher.

* * *

Une petite review ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et vos idées de thème ;)


	6. Pâques

Coucou, encore un thème hors saison cette fois, mais on revient à l'âge adulte (ou fin d'adolescence ? Tout dépend combien on leur donne :) )

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, la ville entière était en effervescence. Les fêtes de Pâque amenaient toujours beaucoup d'animation. Les adultes qui faisaient les réserves de chocolats pour leurs enfants, les fêtes organisées par la municipalité, ou encore les décorations qui prenaient places sur les vitrines des magasins.

Ce matin la, les exceeds furent les premiers réveillés. Lorsque Pâques sonnait, ils n'hésitaient pas à réveiller leurs maîtres, et c'est ce qui arriva. Les dragons jumeaux étaient paisiblement endormis, étroitement enlacés, lorsque les exceeds leurs étaient tombés dessus. Le réveil fut brutal, et Sting grogna contre ceux qui osaient interrompre sa nuit.

Plus calme, Rogue bailla et regarda les chats d'un air endormi. Il sortait à peine des limbes du sommeil, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la date. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de se lever.

-Si tu ne sors pas du lit, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais, menaça Rogue envers son compagnon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? grommela Sting.

-Pâques.

Le blond lui lança un regard dubitatif, avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne remontent à sa mémoire. Les deux amants avaient attendus que leurs exceeds soient dans les bras de Morphée avant de cacher des chocolats un peu partout dans l'appartement. Ils savaient que les chats adoraient cette tradition et pour leur faire plaisir, les dragons jumeaux leur préparaient la chasse au chocolat.

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de s'habiller et d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec leurs exceeds. Mais les chats, impatients, trépignaient sur place sous les regards amusés des jeunes hommes. Rogue se leva pour débarrasser la table et en profita pour leur déclarer la chasse ouverte. Aussitôt, les exceeds se précipitèrent pour fouiller l'appartement dans ses moindres recoins, à la recherche des précieux chocolats.

Pendant ce temps, les dragons firent la vaisselle puis s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé. Rogue se glissa dans les bras de son compagnon, qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlacer.

-Tu comptes vraiment en refaire une à la guilde après ? demanda le brun.

-Oh que oui ! Minerva doit déjà être en train de cacher les œufs avec Rufus.

Sting avait en effet décidé que cette année, Sabertooth ferait une chasse aux œufs dans le bâtiment de la guilde. Bien sûr, la demoiselle avait objecté que c'était stupide et qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants, mais le maître de guilde n'avait rien voulus entendre. Le seul compromis qu'elle avait pu obtenir fut de cacher les œufs elle-même si elle ne voulait pas participer.

Le mage de mémoire s'était porté volontaire pour aider Minerva, et Rogue avait dû préparer une grande quantité d'œufs en chocolat qu'ils avaient ensuite conservés au frais dans la réserve de la guilde. Rufus et Minerva devait attendre l'arrivée des dragons pour ouvrir les portes de la guilde et ouvrir la chasse de Sabertooth. Et les deux mages ne semblaient pas pressé de sortir de chez eux, préférant laisser tout leur temps aux exceeds.

Dès qu'ils quittèrent le salon pour faire les chambres et la salle de bain, le dragon des ombres s'installa à califourchon sur son compagnon et scella leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser que Sting s'empressa de lui rendre. Le blond resserra son étreinte autour de son amant et picora son cou avec envie. Un léger gémissement traversa les lèvres de Rogue et ses mains se promenèrent sur le torse de son amant avec gourmandise.

-Sting … pas maintenant. Frosh et Lector vont bientôt revenir.

Le blond soupira, frustré. Il le voulait maintenant, mais en même temps il savait que son compagnon avait raison. Il l'embrassa avidement, avant qu'ils ne se séparent essoufflés. Les exceeds revinrent à ce moment, pleins de chocolats dans les pattes qu'ils posèrent sur la table. Frosh alla ensuite se poser sur la tête de son maître, les yeux brillants d'étoiles à l'idée qu'elle allait pouvoir manger tout ce chocolat en rentrant de la guilde.

Sting attrapa Lector et ils sortirent de l'appartement pour rejoindre la guilde. De nombreux mages attendaient déjà devant, et Minerva leur lança un regard passablement énervé du temps qu'ils avaient pris pour venir. Mais le blond n'en fit pas grand cas et lança la chasse, laissant aux tigres le soin de fouiller la guilde de fond en comble pour trouver les œufs en chocolat. Les exceeds se joignirent à eux avec excitation, laissant l'équipe la plus forte à une table d'où ils discutaient tranquillement en surveillant les membres de la guilde.

Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi que tous les œufs terminèrent d'être trouvé, et les mages avaient finalement rassemblés leurs trouvailles sur une table. Ils purent donc tous profités des délicieux chocolats de Rogue dans la bonne humeur, sans se soucier du bazar qu'ils avaient mis en retournant la guilde sans dessus dessous. Ils seraient toujours à temps de ranger en fin d'après-midi avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis et vos idées de thème :)


	7. Canicule

Coucou, revoici nos petits (?) dragons, un peu de fluff (mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude) et d'amusement pour eux :)

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux étaient sur le chemin du retour après une longue mission. Ils devaient marcher pour rejoindre la gare la plus proche et prendre le train pour Crocus. Bien que ce ne soit que le début de l'été, il faisait une chaleur infernale à Fiore. Même à l'ombre des arbres, les deux mages avaient l'impression de fondre sous la chaleur et n'imaginait pas ce que ce devait être pour les personnes vraiment sensibles aux températures.

Alors qu'ils suivaient la route sous le couvert des arbres, ils entendirent soudainement un écoulement d'eau et devinèrent qu'il devait s'agir d'une rivière coulant un peu plus loin. Les dragons jumeaux se regardèrent et d'un accord tacite, quittèrent la route pour trouver la-dîtes rivière. Frosh et Lector somnolaient sur les épaules de leurs maîtres respectifs.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la rivière, les dragons jumeaux déposèrent leurs exceeds au pied d'un arbre avant de se déshabiller. Sting en profita pour dévorer des yeux son compagnon. Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres avant de se jeter à l'eau. Le brun le suivit et ils s'immergèrent jusqu'au cou. Tout de suite, la fraicheur de l'eau leur fit du bien.

-C'est rare d'avoir une telle chaleur en début d'été, remarqua Rogue.

Sting haussa les épaules. Il voulait juste profiter un peu de leur pause baignade avant de reprendre la route. Rien qu'à l'idée de la paperasse qui l'attendait sûrement à la guilde, un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Rogue haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer. Il doit y avoir des tas de papier entassé dans le bureau, se plaignit Sting.

-Tu n'avais pas demandé à Yukino de t'aider pour ça pendant qu'on était en mission ?

-Ouais, mais il y en a certain que je dois remplir ou signer personnellement.

Sting alla se blottir contre son dragon des ombres et l'enlaça. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et y déposa un léger baiser. Rogue passa ses bras autour de son compagnon et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il imaginait très bien l'enfer que devait être l'administratif pour le blond qui préférait largement l'action.

-Il faudra qu'on pense à faire construire une piscine à la guilde, dit Sting.

-C'est une bonne idée. Au moins ça devrait aider un peu nos mages à supporter la chaleur de cet été.

En effet, les températures déjà intenables de ce début d'été promettaient un été particulièrement torride. Et puis ce serait un bon moyen de se détendre à la guilde pour les mages qui n'étaient pas en mission. Comme quoi, Sting pouvait avoir de bonnes idées se dit Rogue.

Et bien vite, le côté parfois enfantin du blond ressortit lorsqu'il se décolla de son amant. Il commença à l'éclabousser avec un grand sourire. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de se jeter sur lui pour une gentille bagarre dans la flotte. Les dragons jumeaux finirent par tomber à la renverse et faillirent boire la tasse.

Ils ressortirent la tête de l'eau et se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ils restèrent dans l'eau à profiter de la fraicheur jusqu'au réveil des exceeds. Ils reprirent ensuite la route sans hâte pour rentrer à Crocus. Et Rogue se promit de prendre un bain glacé dès qu'ils seraient chez eux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à lâcher des review avec votre avis et vos idées de thème pour la suite ;)  
Et je préviens, je ne pourrais pas poster pendant quelques jours. Donc la suite arrivera au mieux jeudi, sinon en fin de la semaine prochaine :(


	8. Train

Huit heures de train dans la journée c'est affreux ... du coup je me venge sur nos dragons xD  
Bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

L'équipe des dragons jumeaux devait partir en mission loin de Crocus. Ils préparèrent donc leurs affaires, et rejoignirent la gare tôt le matin.

Une fois dans un compartiment vide, Sting et Rogue s'allongèrent chacun sur une banquette. Ils savaient ce qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre, dès que le véhicule démarrerait. Leur mal des transports allait leur mener la vie dure pour les huit prochaines heures, et ils en étaient déjà livides.

Lorsque le train se mit en marche, les deux dragons devinrent encore plus blancs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal de se retenir de rendre le contenu de leurs estomacs sous les regards mi-inquiets mi-blasés des exceeds. Pour les dragons, les huit prochaines heures allaient être longues, très longues.

Le roulement du train sur les rails, qui berçait la plupart des passagers, sonnait plutôt comme un engin de torture aux oreilles des dragons jumeaux. Des gémissements passaient de temps en temps leurs lèvres, les mages étant incapables de tous les contenir. Le teint vert et la sueur perlant sur leurs fronts, ils n'avaient qu'une hâte sortir du véhicule.

Frosh et Lector tentaient tant bien que mal d'encourager leurs maîtres respectifs, bien que ce ne soit pas très utile. Les dragons jumeaux restaient maladifs sur leurs banquettes. Et heureusement pour eux que personne ne les voyait, car ils ne donneraient pas cher de leur réputation autrement. Bien que ce soit actuellement le cadet de leurs soucis.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, après huit heures de souffrance, les deux mages prirent une grande respiration. Ils étaient soulagés de pouvoir enfin sentir l'air frais de dehors et surtout, ne plus supporter leur mal des transports.

-Rappelle-moi de ne plus prendre de mission aussi loin de Crocus, gémit Sting.

-Je suis d'accord, souffla doucement Rogue.

Ils ne comptaient pas reprendre de mission aussi loin de si tôt.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec votre avis et vos idées de thèmes ;)


	9. Cauchemar

Coucou, me revoici avec la suite :)  
Cette fois on est après l'arc éclipse (vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'avoir vus/lus mais ce serait mieux pour bien comprendre le contexte ;) ). Bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _Tout était sombre autour de lui, comme si les ombres avaient pris possession de tout ce qui existe. Teintant le monde en noir. Seules les taches de sang écarlates au sol mettaient un peu de couleur. Rogue courait à en perdre haleine pour rejoindre son compagnon au bout du chemin, mais celui-ci semblait toujours plus loin. Bien qu'il y mette toute son énergie, le dragon des ombres voyait son amant s'éloigner toujours plus, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres._

 _A bout de force, Rogue tomba à genoux et tendit désespérément la main vers l'homme de sa vie. Soudain, sous ses yeux, Sting se liquéfia en une marre de sang. Frosh et Lector, aux côté du blond, pleurèrent sa mort avant de devenir eux aussi des flaques de sang. Se mêlant à celle de Sting._

 _Un hurlement déchira l'air. Semblant s'amuser de la situation, les ombres tout autour de mirent à rire. Un rire sinistre qui augmenta le désespoir du dragon des ombres. Ses mains se teintaient de sang, comme si les ombres voulaient lui dire que c'était lui-même qui les avait tués._

Rogue se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et tremblait. Le brun était perdu et eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre discrètement, veillant à ne pas réveiller Frosh.

Le dragon de l'ombre entra dans la chambre de son compagnon tout aussi discrètement. En le voyant paisiblement endormis, il sentit son cœur affolé se calmer. Il se glissa doucement sous les draps.

Sting se réveilla en sentant du mouvement à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua rapidement l'état de son homme. Le blond lui fit un peu de place dans le lit avant de passer un bras protecteur et rassurant autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sting d'une voix endormie.

-Un cauchemar, souffla Rogue.

Le brun se blottit dans les bras de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, d'être rassuré. Le dragon de lumière le serra contre lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Je suis là Rogue, tout vas bien.

Le blond attendit patiemment que son homme se calme totalement. Il lui caressait doucement le doux et resserra son étreinte. Le dragon des ombres se sentait rassuré dans les bras de son compagnon, profitant pleinement de la tendresse qu'il n'accordait qu'à lui. Sa respiration ralentit peu à peu et il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien, l'étreinte du dragon de lumière lui apportait réconfort et apaisement.

-C'était encore … la même chose ? demanda prudemment Sting.

Rogue hocha la tête. Depuis la fin de la bataille contre les dragons, le brun faisait régulièrement des cauchemars. La première fois, il s'était réveillé en hurlant. Sting l'avait rejoins en panique, et avait retrouvé son homme recroquevillé dans son lit et en pleure. Il l'avait alors consolé avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, attendant qu'il aille mieux pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils en avaient parlé ensemble, et les deux dragons savaient qu'il faudrait du temps avant que Rogue cesse de faire ces cauchemars. Chaque fois qu'il en faisait un, il venait se réfugier dans les bras de son amant. Et Sting ne le lâchait plus de la nuit, veillant sur le sommeil de son homme.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, votre avis et vos idées de thèmes ;)


	10. Cheminée

Coucou, voici la suite ;) Avec un Sting têtu et stupide xD (on se demande parfois ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ...)

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

L'hiver approchait à grand pas, et bon nombre d'arbres avaient déjà perdu leurs feuillages. Alors que les gens se mettaient au chaud à cause de la baisse de température, deux mages se promenaient chez les maçons de la capitale. En effet, Sting s'était mis en tête de faire installer une cheminée dans le hall de la guilde.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle aux membres de Sabertooth, la demoiselle l'avait regardé d'un air blasé. La majorité des mages étaient bien trop surpris pour dire le moindre mot.

-C'est quoi encore cette idée stupide ? On a pas besoin de cheminée, on a déjà un très bon chauffage, avait fais remarquer Minerva.

-Pour la décoration ! avait répliqué Sting avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme avait levé les yeux au ciel sans répondre. De toute façon, leur maître n'aurait pas écouté. Et c'est ainsi que le blond avait commencé à faire le tour des maçons pour chercher la cheminée idéale. Et Rogue s'était retrouvé à l'accompagner.

Le dragon des ombres soupira et baissa les yeux sur le magasine que son compagnon tenait dans ses mains. Tant qu'à être là, autant participer.

-Tu penses quoi de celle la ? demanda Sting en montrant à son amant une image de cheminée en pierre dans un style épuré.

Rogue secoua la tête, elle ne s'accorderait pas à la décoration intérieure du bâtiment. Les deux mages feuilletèrent tout le magazine sans trouver leur bonheur. Ils firent plusieurs maçonneries avant de finalement LA perle rare. Les dragons jumeaux se regardèrent et n'eurent pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

Le blond alla voir l'artisan pour acheter la cheminée et la faire installer. Satisfait, il prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et les ramena chez eux. Les travaux commenceraient dès le lendemain.

Une semaine plus tard, la cheminée était enfin installée dans la salle commune de la guilde. Sting regarda fièrement le résultat. Ils l'avaient bien choisie.

-Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? railla Minerva.

La jeune femme reconnaissait que le choix des dragons était plutôt bien approprié, bien qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt d'avoir voulu mettre une cheminée.

-On a plus qu'à allumer le feu ! s'exclama joyeusement Sting.

Et il s'empressa de le faire sous les yeux blasés de son compagnon. Le dragon des ombres ne fit aucun commentaire et s'installa au bar avec Yukino et Rufus pour discuter devant un chocolat chaud. Le dragon de lumière avait parfois une attitude impulsive et stupide, mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

A vos clavier, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review, vos avis et vos idées de thèmes :D


	11. Nouvel an

Me revoici avec la suite ! On revoit un peu (beaucoup ?) Sabertooth ici, et je crains d'avoir renversé le paquet de guimauve sur nos dragons préférés xD

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

A l'approche du nouvel an, la ville de Crocus avait été entièrement décoré pour fêter l'année à venir. Des fleurs en veux-tu en voila dans toute la ville, recouvrant presque les bâtiments. Des guirlandes et autres décorations en tout genre dans les rues et les parcs. L'ambiance festive était omniprésente, à la plus grande joie des habitants.

Au sein de Sabertooth également, la fête était de mise. Les mages avaient tous pris un ou deux jours de repos pour fêter dignement le réveillon et le premier de l'an. Le maître de guilde avait tout organisé. Le soir même, les mages devaient se réunir pour faire la fête ensemble, jusqu'au compte à rebours.

Les dragons jumeaux étaient arrivés tôt à la guilde pour finir de préparer la soirée à venir. Rogue s'occupait des plats avec l'aide de Minerva. Les deux mages étaient d'excellent cuisiniers reconnut par les autres membres. Ces derniers raffolaient de leurs plats. Dans la salle, Rufus et Sting installaient les dernières décorations avec l'aide des exceeds. Grâce à leurs ailes magiques, ils suspendaient les décorations en hauteur pendant que les mages s'occupaient de celles à leur portée.

En fin d'après-midi, les membres de Sabertooth arrivèrent, seul ou par groupe. La grande salle commune était méconnaissable avec toute sa décoration, mais était d'autant plus belle. Tous restèrent un moment subjugué par la beauté des lieux.

Une lumière tamisée éclairée la pièce d'une douce lueur, et une piste de danse avait été exceptionnellement installée. Ils avaient également créé un buffet avec les tables de la pièce.

Fier de lui, Sting demanda à Yukino de lancer la musique. La constellationniste obéit aussitôt avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Aussitôt, le son se propagea dans la pièce et des couples de mages commencèrent à se créer et se diriger vers la piste.

Rufus avait, pour ce soir, quitté son masque et son chapeau. Il tendit la main à Yukino avec galanterie.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? demanda le mage de mémoire.

-Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune femme.

Les deux mages rejoignirent la piste main dans la main. Ils se fréquentaient depuis peu, et leur relation avançait doucement sous les regards bienveillants de l'équipe la plus forte de la guilde.

Sting et Rogue restaient plutôt du côté du buffet, discutant avec Minerva. Ou plutôt, Rogue discutait avec la demoiselle pendant que son compagnon s'empiffrait avec gourmandise. Le brun le couvait d'un regard mi-blasé mi-attendri sans faire de commentaire. Mais lorsqu'un slow commença à retentir, Sting lâcha aussitôt les plats pour tirer son amant vers la piste.

Rogue le suivit en silence, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Les dragons jumeaux s'enlacèrent étroitement, et en oublièrent le monde autour d'eux. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils dansaient paisiblement sans se soucier de rien d'autre. Peu à peu leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et se frôlèrent dans un doux baiser. Rogue se resserra contre son compagnon, et scella de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Les deux mages s'embrassèrent avec tendresse.

Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, le nez niché dans son coup. Sting resserra son étreinte autour de son homme, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Les mages autour d'eux furent surpris de voir une expression aussi douce et tendre sur le visage de leur maître de guilde. Le blond était habituellement arrogant et intenable dès que Rogue n'était pas là pour le calmer.

Les dragons restèrent dans leur bulle de bonheur jusqu'à ce que la musique ne s'arrête. Ils relevèrent alors la tête pour voir qu'il était l'heure du compte à rebours.

Rogue se détacha de son compagnon à contrecœur et prit sa main dans la sienne. Sting la serra doucement, et ils commencèrent le compte à rebours du nouvel an avec les autres mages.

-10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …1 …, soufflèrent tous les mages ensembles.

Et enfin, les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. Les cloches des églises tintèrent d'un même mouvement à travers toute la capitale alors que de joyeux « bonne année ! » résonnaient dans toutes les habitations et les rues.

Après cela, la fête continua un peu dans la bonne humeur pendant que les mages se souhaitaient tous une bonne année et tout ce qui va avec. Puis doucement elle prit fin, les membres de Sabertooth rentrant chez eux.

Sting et Rogue se tenait la main et firent le chemin dans un silence apaisant. Chacun profitait simplement de cette belle nuit d'hiver avec son ciel étoilé, et de la présence de l'autre à ses côté. Une fois rentrée, ils se mirent au lit et Rogue se blottit aussitôt contre son compagnon.

Sting serra son homme dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux et passionné. Peu à peu leur étreinte se fit sensuelle et brûlante. Les deux mages partagèrent leur amour dans des ébats tendres.

Le lendemain matin, les deux dragons restèrent paresser au lit à se câliner tendrement. Ils se sentaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre et n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. La seule présence de l'être aimé suffisait à éclairer cette journée de bonheur. L'année à venir serait probablement riche d'évènement, comme chaque année de leur vie de mage, mais surtout elle sera remplie d'amour et de bonheur pour nos deux dragons.

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? Pas trop indigeste la guimauve ? (si oui je m'en excuse sincèrement)  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça me ferait plaisir, et donner vos idées de thèmes pour la suite ;)


	12. Canapé

Coucou, voici la suite ;) On revient centré sur nos dragons cette fois, avec un peu moins de guimauve dégoulinante (mais ça va revenir xD)

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting s'affala sur le canapé du salon. Les deux mages avaient dû changer de canapé, l'ancien étant devenu inutilisable. Les ressorts ressortaient du matelas, laissant un grand nombre de trou et faisant plutôt mal. Par conséquent, les jeunes hommes s'étaient finalement décidés à se rendre au magasin pour en acheter un nouveau.

 _Sting et Rogue entrèrent dans la boutique d'ameublement et de literie du centre ville. Ils cherchèrent des yeux le rayon canapé et s'y dirigèrent sans se presser. De nombreux canapé étaient installés les uns à côté des autres. Sting lança un regard vague sur la totalité du rayon avant de s'avancer dedans, suivis de son compagnon._

 _Le blond s'assit sur un canapé en cuir beige, et fit la moue. Pas assez confortable pour lui. Rogue haussa un sourcil et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il le suivit jusqu'à ce que son homme trouve un canapé assez confortable à son goût._

 _-T'en pense quoi de celui-ci ? demanda Sting avec un sourire moqueur._

 _Rogue le rejoignit sur le canapé avant d'acquiescer d'un simple mouvement de tête. Les dragons jumeaux se levèrent et appelèrent un vendeur pour commander le canapé en question et demander à ce qu'il leur soit livré chez eux. Ils allèrent ensuite payer en caisse puis rentrèrent à leur appartement._

 _Les livreurs arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi et montèrent le canapé chez eux, au troisième étage de l'immeuble. Les mages les remercièrent poliment, puis terminèrent d'installer le canapé contre le mur face à l'écran de lacrima-vision._

Le blond regarda son compagnon avec des yeux brillants de malice. Rogue haussa un sourcil en remarquant son regard sur lui et le questionna silencieusement. Sting se redressa légèrement et attrapa le poignet de son homme avant de le faire basculer sous lui. Un hoquet de surprise échappa au brun avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres chaudes et douces de son compagnon se poser tendrement sur les siennes.

Rogue ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de son amant, une sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et l'autre autour de ses hanches. Après ce doux baiser, les jeunes mages restèrent allongés sur leur nouveau canapé moelleux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une douce étreinte, remplis de tendresse et d'amour.

* * *

Votre avis ? Une petite review ? Des idées de thème pour la suite ? :)


	13. Anniversaire

Voici la suite, on voit vaguement Sabertooth, mais surtout on a le droit à nouveau à un gros débordement de guimauve :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Rogue se réveilla tôt et se libéra délicatement des bras de son homme. Il se leva doucement et quitta la pièce discrètement pour ne pas réveiller le blond encore endormis. Le brun referma la porte derrière lui tout aussi doucement puis alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche chaude.

Une fois propre et habillé, le dragon de l'ombre rejoignit la cuisine et s'attaqua à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Il prépara la cafetière et fit couler le café. Rogue réfléchit ensuite quelques secondes avant de préparer de la patte à crêpe. Il laissa ensuite reposer un peu la patte. C'est à ce moment que Frosh le rejoignit. La petite exceed avait toujours été matinale.

-Bonjour Rogue, dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans les bras de son maître.

-Bonjour Frosh, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire attendrit.

Il installa ensuite l'exceed sur sa tête pour s'atteler à la préparation des crêpes. Le dragonslayer en fit une quantité respectable puis posa l'assiette remplis des crêpes encore chaude sur la table. Il ajouta un pot de Nutella à côté ainsi qu'une bombe de chantilly et le paquet de sucre.

Son compagnon choisit ce moment pour le rejoindre, une bouille encore endormis sur le visage et les yeux ensommeillés. Sting alla enlacer son homme et déposa un baiser doux et chaste sur ses lèvres. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte avec tendresse. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques instants avant de se mettre à table avec les exceeds. Aussitôt, Sting se jeta sur les crêpes qu'il remplissait de Nutella et recouvrait de chantilly.

Rogue le regardait faire, les yeux brillants d'amusement. En plus d'être un incorrigible goinfre quand il s'y mettait, son compagnon était également un gourmand de première. La pile de crêpes diminuait à vue d'œil alors que le blond se mettait de la chantilly de partout autour des lèvres. A la fin, le dragon des ombres débarrassa avec l'aide de son compagnon, puis l'attrapa avant que ce dernier ne parte à la douche.

Rogue l'emprisonna dans ses bras et lui lécha le contour des lèvres, récupérant toute la crème fouettée qu'il s'était mis. Ils scellèrent ensuite leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? souffla Sting dans l'oreille de son homme, lui tirant un frisson de plaisir.

Rogue se vengea en s'attaquant à son cou, y laissant de légères marques, avant de le repousser doucement.

-Va te doucher si tu ne veux pas partir à la guilde trop tard.

Sting fit une moue boudeuse et déçut avant d'écouter son compagnon. Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de partir, laissant le brun seul dans la cuisine. Ce dernier s'occupa de la vaisselle avant de se faire une liste de course dans sa tête. Il comptait bien préparer une surprise pour l'anniversaire de son amant.

Lorsque le blond revint, prêt à partir, Rogue lui demanda de partir en premier, lui expliquant qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard à la guilde. Sting acquiesça sans chercher à comprendre, après tout son compagnon devait avoir ses raisons. Il sortit donc de l'appartement pour rejoindre le bâtiment de Sabertooth.

Une fois son homme parti, Rogue et les exceeds sortirent faire les quelques courses dont le brun avait besoin. Les deux chats étaient dans la confidence pour la surprise du brun, et souhaitaient l'aider. Après tout Lector ferait n'importe quoi pour son maître, et Frosh appréciait aussi le blond.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'épicerie du quartier prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin, et terminèrent ensuite par le marché. Le trio rentra ensuite à l'appartement et Rogue sortit les plats dont il avait besoin pendant que les exceeds rangeaient les courses.

Le brun prépara de la patte à gâteau dont il recouvrit le fond d'un plat. Il sortit ensuite une casserole pour préparer la crème pâtissière. Les ingrédients avaient déjà été disposés sur le plan de travail par les exceeds. Ceux-ci s'occupaient de la décoration pendant que le dragonslayer cuisinait le repas du soir ainsi que le dessert.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Rogue rangea les plats et fit la vaisselle, veillant à ne pas laisser de trace. Il partit ensuite à la guilde avec les exceeds. Ils avaient pris du temps pour tout préparer, et l'heure du repas avait déjà sonné. Sting devait les attendre pour manger, se dit le brun.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la guilde, Sting se précipita sur son homme et l'embrassa avant de le tirer jusqu'à une table. Toute l'équipe la plus forte de Sabertooth y était réunie et une assiette fumante attendait déjà le dragon de l'ombre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés de son compagnon.

-Tu étais occupé ce matin Rogue-sama ? C'est rare de ne pas te voir arriver avec Sting-sama, remarqua la constellationniste.

-Oui, un peu, confirma le brun avec son air impassible habituel.

Minerva le regarda en arquant un sourcil. Elle se doutait qu'il devait se passer quelque chose pour que le brun arrive aussi longtemps après son homme, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Et son impression était renforcée par le fait que Lector n'était pas venu avec Sting mais Rogue. Définitivement, il se passait quelque chose.

Rufus et Yukino s'en préoccupait un peu moins. Ils avaient remarqués les soupçons de la demoiselle mais les deux mages ne se mêlaient pas des affaires de leurs camarades. Sting lui répondit à la question muette de la brune par un haussement d'épaule tout en terminant d'engloutir son repas. Le blond passa ensuite un bras autour des hanches de son compagnon plus ou moins discrètement.

Rogue se laissa faire lorsque son amant l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il se lova contre son torse musclé, appréciant la tendresse du blond. Sting le garda jalousement dans ses bras tout en discutant avec les autres membres de l'équipe la plus forte. Il s'était déjà occupé de l'administratif le matin même, et avait donc tout son après-midi pour lui.

Les dragons jumeaux quittèrent la guilde en fin d'après-midi. Ils marchèrent dans les rues main dans la main, dans un silence apaisant. Les mages entrèrent dans leur appartement, et le blond se figea sur le seuil les yeux écarquillés devant la décoration simple mais très belle que son compagnon avait installé avec les exceeds dans la matinée. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du dragon des ombres face à la tête de son amant.

Une fois la surprise passée, Sting fit un grand sourire à son compagnon. Même si ces grandes attentions étaient rares, elles faisaient toujours autant plaisir au dragon de lumière. Il enlaça son homme et lui mordilla doucement l'oreille.

-Merci, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Rogue rougit légèrement et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques instants, profitant simplement de la chaleur et la présence de l'autre. Puis Rogue se détacha de lui et lui dit d'aller s'installer à table alors qu'il disparaissait lui-même en cuisine.

Curieux, Sting obéit à son compagnon et s'assit à la table. Entre temps, les exceeds avaient profités de l'étreinte des deux hommes pour mettre la table et allumer les bougies dans la pièce. L'ambiance douce et tamisée dans la pièce laissait le dragon de lumière admiratif, mais surtout reconnaissant envers son amant. Il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça et en était très heureux.

Rogue le rejoignit, le plat dans les mains qu'il déposa au centre de la table. Il avait préparé de la dinde en sauce avec du riz aux oignons. Sting avait les yeux brillants et un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Il laissa son compagnon les servir avant de dévorer son assiette et se resservir. Le brun mangeait plus calmement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était content que sa surprise plaise à son homme.

Une fois le plat finit, les exceeds aidèrent Rogue à débarrasser et amène des petites assiettes à gâteau pendant que le brun sortait celui-ci. Il l'amena sur la table et le coupa sous le regard sidéré du blond. Le dragon des ombres avait en effet préparé un mille-feuille dans les règles de l'art, chose souvent longue. Et il s'agissait de plus du gâteau préféré du dragonslayer de lumière.

-Tu me gâtes vraiment aujourd'hui, dit Sting.

Rogue lui sourit tendrement avant de le servir.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sting, lui souffla-t-il doucement, vite suivis par les exceeds.

Emu, le blond bafouilla sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot intelligible. Attendris, Rogue lui fit signe de commencer son gâteau plutôt que tenter vainement de parler. Et le blond le fit, goutant le mille-feuille plus qu'exquis de son compagnon. Il finit par dévorer le gâteau entier tant il l'adorait.

Après cela, les exceeds s'éclipsèrent pour laisser les dragonslayer seuls. Sting se leva et prit le poignet de son homme avant de le conduire dans leur chambre et s'asseoir sur le lit. Il tira le brun sur lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun sourit contre ses lèvres et passa une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Les deux hommes finirent la soirée sous la couette, s'adonnant à des activités indécentes avec douceur et amour.

* * *

Je crois bien que c'est le plus long OS de ce recueil :o  
Alors, vous avez aimé ? Des idées de thèmes pour la suite ? Le cadre review est la pour ça :D


	14. Futur

Me revoici, avec un chapitre un peu plus sérieux (?) sur nos dragons. A vous de me dire ce que vous en penserez :)  
/!\ cet OS se passe entre les deux derniers chapitres de Fairy Tail /!\ (vous n'êtes pas obligée de les avoir lus, mais c'est mieux pour la compréhension et les éventuels spoils)

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

La guerre contre Arbaless venait de se terminer, et la vie reprenait doucement son cours à Fiore. Les violents combats face à l'armée de Zeref, et particulièrement les douze sprieggans, avaient laissés des marques chez toute la population. Mais plus particulièrement les mages, qui s'étaient vus humiliés pour beaucoup d'entre eux, à se battre pour vivre.

Doucement, les habitants reconstruisaient les villes. Les mages n'étaient pas en reste et reprenaient du travail. En même temps, ils étaient aux constructions sur leur temps libre.

Au sein de Sabertooth, les mages se remettaient doucement de cette guerre violente. Dans un coin de la pièce, Rogue était assis seul à une table. Un verre de sirop posé sur la table, auquel il avait à peine touché. Il semblait songeur, les yeux dans le vague et inconscient de la réalité autour de lui. Le jeune homme réfléchissait à l'avenir. Dans le fond, qu'elle était leur futur après tout ça ?

Ils avaient tous étaient blessé pendant leurs affrontements. Sa guilde avait été humiliée, capturé par les soldats ennemis et crucifiée. Ils s'étaient battus sans relâche pour leur vie et leur liberté. Mais maintenant ? Même si la vie reprenait son cours, comme avant, les marques de cette guerre étaient bien présentes en chacun d'eux. Et Rogue ne savait pas si, au final, ils s'en remettraient vraiment entièrement.

Le dragonslayer des ombres pensif ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de quoi serait fait leur futur. Est-ce qu'une nouvelle guerre éclaterait, impliquant à nouveau les guildes de mages ? Est-ce que la paix était revenue définitivement ? Mais bien que les batailles entre les mages furent d'une violence inouïe, le peuple ne semblait pas les rejeter. Bien au contraire, ils étaient toujours aussi bien accepté qu'auparavant. Les civils leur accordaient toujours leur confiance.

Au bar, Sting discutait avec les autres membres de l'équipe la plus forte de la guilde tout en gardant un œil sur son amant. Le brun n'avait pas bougé depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, et même Frosh qui au début était restée avec lui et tentait de lui parler, avait finis par abandonné. La petite exceed était parti rejoindre Lector.

Un peu inquiet de l'attitude de son compagnon, le dragonslayer de lumière le rejoignit à sa table. Il s'assit à côté de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Rogue sursauta, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Il n'avait pas remarqué le rapprochement de son homme. Le dragon des ombres se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante de son compagnon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rogue ? demanda doucement Sting.

-Je pensais au futur …

Le blond resserra son étreinte, il comprenait les inquiétudes de son amant. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve, on l'affrontera ensemble. Comme on l'a toujours fais, depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Rogue à ses mots. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils avaient grandis comme des frères, et étaient devenu naturellement amants. Ils avaient toujours fais face ensemble. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son homme et ferma les yeux, lui rendant son étreinte. Oui, quelque soit le futur, ils seraient ensemble pour l'affronter.

* * *

Et voila, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de finir avec une petite note de fluff xD (mais bon, une absence totale de fluff ce ne serait pas moi)  
Vos avis ? Des idées de thème pour la suite ? C'est en review, n'hésitez surtout pas :D


	15. Peur

Me revoici, avec un chapitre plus triste cette fois :(

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Après la gueulante de Jienma, les dragons jumeaux rentrèrent chez eux dans un silence pesant. Frosh était installée sur la tête de son maître, ses larmes dévalant son pelage en silence pour s'écraser dans les cheveux du dragon des ombres.

Sting serrait la main de Rogue dans la sienne, fortement. Ses yeux humides brillaient de tristesse. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, Rogue alla coucher son exceed qui s'était endormie à force de trop pleurer. Il rejoignit ensuite son compagnon dans leur chambre et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Sting s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son homme. Voir Lector disparaître aussi vite et facilement l'avait choqué, brisé. La peur était venue étreindre son cœur et ne le lâchait plus. Il avait une peur panique de perdre aussi Rogue, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Pas la perte de son compagnon, son amour, celui avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé.

Le dragon des ombres comprenait la peur et le chagrin de son amant. Il resserra son étreinte en sentant Sting enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

-Rogue … promets-moi que tu ne disparaîtras pas, supplia Sting d'une voix brisée.

-Je te le promets. Jamais je ne te laisserais seul Sting, j'en fais le serment.

Le dragon des ombres scella sa promesse d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres humides de son compagnon. Il essuya doucement ses larmes du revers de ses doigts et plongea ses prunelles carmines dans celles azures de son homme. Sting pouvait y lire l'inquiétude et toute la tendresse que lui portait son compagnon. Mais sa peine et sa peur étaient toujours bien présentes et torturaient son cœur.

Plus que jamais, Sting avait besoin de son compagnon. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille, bien décidé à ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il savait que sa réaction avec Rogue était disproportionnée, mais il ne se contrôlait plus. Ses sentiments étaient bien trop forts et réduisaient au silence sa raison. Alors il faisait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, s'accrocher à la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre.

* * *

Au final, j'hésite entre peur ou chagrin ... un mélange des deux je crois xD  
Votre avis ? Des idées de thèmes pour la suite ? C'est en review :)


	16. Maladie

Revoila nos dragons préférés, avec un peu (beaucoup ?) de fluff :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Rogue regardait son compagnon couché au lit et recouvert d'épaisse couverture. Ses prunelles carmines brillaient de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Le dragon de lumière était malade et pratiquement cloué au lit.

Les dragons jumeaux étaient rentrés de mission la veille au soir après deux semaines d'absence. Ils étaient passés à la guilde avant de rentrer chez eux. Et ce matin, Sting s'était réveillé méchamment malade, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

-Si je retrouve ce mage, je le tue …, marmonna faiblement le blond.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Ils savaient très bien que l'état du dragon de lumière était dû à un mage qu'ils avaient vaincu à la fin de leur mission. Celui-ci avait fortement affaiblis le système immunitaire.

-Repose-toi au lieu de rager contre lui, le rabroua gentiment Rogue.

Le brun s'inquiétait un peu pour son compagnon, ils n'étaient quasiment jamais malades. La dernière fois remontait à plusieurs années en arrière. Sting poussa un soupir las et ferma les yeux. Les exceeds étaient déjà partis à la guilde, mais Rogue préférait rester chez eux pour s'occuper de son amant.

Le dragon des ombres déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son compagnon avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il regarda dans les placards avant de se décider pour un porridge. Rogue le prépara rapidement et le posa sur un plateau avec une cuillère ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Il apporta le tout dans leur chambre et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet avant d'aider son compagnon à se redresser.

Sting s'appuya contre la tête de lit alors que son homme lui mettait le plateau sur les jambes. L'odeur de la nourriture ne lui donnait pas faim du tout, mais il prit tout de même sa cuillère. Il était bien conscient de la soufflante que lui passerait le dragon des ombres s'il refusait de manger, et il n'avait pas la force de se disputer avec lui. Et il savait très bien que son compagnon le faisait pour son bien.

Sting se força donc à manger la moitié du plat avant de le repousser. Rogue soupira en voyant qu'il ne finissait pas mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ramena le plateau dans la cuisine, non sans finir le porridge pour ne pas gaspiller. Puis il retourna aux côtés de son compagnon. Le dragon de lumière s'était recouché sous les couvertures. Il était brulant de fièvre, chose qui inquiéta Rogue.

Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et lui passa une serviette humide sur le front. Sting posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son compagnon et l'enlaça. Sa présence, sa chaleur, son odeur le rassurait. Il était soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés, qu'il soit là pour s'occuper de lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais dans son état de faiblesse il adorait être dorloté.

Rogue glissa sa main dans les mèches blondes de son amant et les caressa tendrement. Sting lisait clairement l'inquiétude dans les prunelles carmines du dragon des ombres. Il prit sur lui pour se redresser et se lova contre lui, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son homme. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et s'enivra de son odeur.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Rogue et lui serra son compagnon contre lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit sans le lâcher. Soudain il sentit le dragon de lumière déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être.

-Rogue … j'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

-Sting … ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Le blond vint sceller leurs lèvres ensembles dans un baiser passionné auquel son amant répondit immédiatement. Bien vite, le dragon des ombres s'enflamma sous les baisers et les caresses sensuelles de son compagnon. Sa raison le quitta peu à peu et il retourna son compagnon sous lui. Ce dernier eut un sourire tendre alors que ses yeux brillaient de désir.

Rogue prit les choses en main, et les dragons jumeaux s'unir avec tendresse et passion.

Les deux hommes reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tentaient de calmer leurs respirations haletantes. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, mais ils étaient parfaitement détendus et heureux.

-Je t'aime Rogue, murmura Sting.

-Je t'aime, répondit tendrement son compagnon.

Sting lui caressait le dos, frôlant délicatement sa peau blanche. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé, et essaya de dormir un peu sous le regard bienveillant et attentif de son amant. Rogue veillait sur lui.

Le dragon des ombres ne le quitta pas d'une semelle à part pour cuisiner. Il prenait soin de son compagnon pour l'aider à se rétablir au plus vite. Sting profitait de toute son attention et passa sa journée au lit à se reposer.

Le lendemain matin, le dragon de lumière était presque remis de sa maladie. Il se rendit à la guilde avec son compagnon, non sans l'avoir remercié d'avoir veillé sur lui la veille. Sting embrassa tendrement son amant avant de partir à la guilde, et lui prépara une petite surprise pour la soirée, pour le remercier correctement.

* * *

Ah la la, j'aimerais presque être à la place de Sting tiens xD  
Des idées pour la suite, des thèmes à proposer ? C'est en review, et laissez votre avis avec ça me ferait plaisir :)


	17. Mort

Deux chapitres ce soir, je suis productive xD  
Celui-ci est sans doute le plus triste de tout le recueil :(

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting et Rogue étaient partis sur une mission de rang S. Ils étaient la seule équipe de mage de rang S disponible, et la mission devait être effectuée de toute urgence. Les dragonslayer avaient donc acceptés la requête et avaient pris la route aussitôt. Ils devaient démanteler une guilde noire qui prenait un peu trop d'influence et terrorisée la population.

Les dragonslayers de Sabertooth arrivèrent sur place et rejoignirent le maire du village. Ce dernier les accueillit dans son bureau et leur expliqua la situation. Des personnes disparaissaient mystérieusement, et on ne retrouvait leur corps que plusieurs jours ou semaines après. Ils savaient également que le repaire d'une guilde noire était pas loin, et soupçonnait cette guilde d'être responsable des disparitions et des morts.

Les dragons jumeaux écoutèrent attentivement, puis quittèrent l'hôtel de ville pour aller enquêter. Ils interrogèrent la population, et explorèrent quelque peu les environs. Ils découvrirent ainsi l'emplacement du repaire de la guilde noire qu'ils devaient vaincre.

Ils passèrent la nuit à l'hôtel, et se rendirent dans la forêt le lendemain matin. Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au repère de leurs ennemis. Une fois sur place, ils laissèrent les exceeds dehors pour qu'ils puissent appeler de l'aide en cas de besoin. Puis les dragonslayer s'élancèrent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment en faisant exploser la porte avec leur magie.

Tous les mages noirs se retournèrent d'un coup en entendant l'explosion. Mais les dragonslayer n'avaient pas attendus pour commencer à attaquer. Ils prirent chacun un côté de la pièce et s'élancèrent.

Rogue se fondit dans les ombres et avança parmi les ennemis, insaisissable. Il en sortit une fois sur le mur opposé.

-Eiryuu no houkou ! ( _souffle du dragon des ombres_ )

-Holy Ray !

Une sphère blanche apparut devant Sting, de laquelle sortirent plusieurs rayons qui foncèrent sur les mages noirs. Ces derniers se prirent les deux attaques de plein fouet, ils ne furent que très peu à pouvoir esquiver. Aussitôt, les membres de Sabertooth répliquèrent.

Rogue prit le côté droit de la pièce et fonça sur les ennemis sous forme d'ombre. Il n'en sortait que pour lancer ses sorts.

-Eiryuu no zangeki ! ( _frappe du dragon des ombres_ )

Le mage noir fut assommé par l'attaque et s'effondra au sol. De son côté, Sting enchaînait également les attaques, et rapidement il ne resta face à eux que les membres les plus puissants.

Rogue retourna aux côtés de Sting et ils toisèrent leurs adversaires avec méfiance. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils ne devaient pas les sous-estimer. Le premier mouvement vint d'un mage noir qui s'élança sur Rogue. Aussitôt, les dragonslayer bougèrent de même que les autres mages noirs. Chaque mage de Sabertooth se retrouva à deux contre un, séparés par leurs adversaires.

Sting fusilla du regard ses deux ennemis et esquiva les attaques du mieux possible.

-Hakuryuu no tsumo ! ( _griffe du dragon blanc_ )

Son adversaire recula sous l'attaque qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Le dragonslayer de lumière enchaîna aussitôt.

-Holy Ray !

Et termina ensuite le travail avec une dernière attaque.

-Metsuryuu Ougi : Holy Nova ! ( _art secret du dragonslayer : nova sacrée_ )

Ses deux adversaires à terre, il put souffler et tourna la tête vers son coéquipier.

Rogue avait déjà mis au tapis un ennemi, mais le dernier lui posait plus de problème. Celui-ci tenait une épée dans sa main et savait s'en servir. De plus, sa magie lui permettait d'augmenter ses capacités. Il faisait jeu égal avec le dragonslayer de l'ombre, et aucun ne lâchait. La fatigue se faisait sentir, et ils se toisèrent, sachant que cette attaque serait la dernière.

Les deux mages s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Le mage noir avait son épée pointait sur le dragon des ombres et visait ses points vitaux. Rogue était entouré d'ombre et utilisa ses ailes du dragon.

La violence du choc entre les deux mages souleva un nuage de poussière les cachant des regards tandis que plusieurs meubles étaient partis en miette. Lorsqu'enfin la poussière se dissipa, Sting écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Le mage noir était certes à terre et hors d'état de nuire. Mais son compagnon avait l'épée planté dans son torse, et son cœur avait probablement été touché.

-ROOOOOOOOOOOGUE ! hurla Sting.

Le blond se précipita vers son camarade et retira la lame de son corps. Le dragonslayer de l'ombre respirait à peine et difficilement. Il posa ses prunelles carmines sur son compagnon. Le gout rouillé du sang emplissait sa bouche et il dut tourner la tête pour le recracher en toussant.

Sting prit son amant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Les exceeds arrivèrent à ce moment, ils avaient parfaitement entendu le cri désespéré de leur ami. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreurs devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Rogue gisant dans son sang, à peine vivant.

-Tiens bon, le supplia Sting. On va trouver un médecin.

-Sting …, murmura le dragonslayer de l'ombre. Je suis désolé …

Ses mots étaient entrecoupés de quinte de toux sanglante. Le brun sentait la vie le quitter et commençait à avoir froid. Il agrippa le bras de son compagnon avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Rogue, je t'en supplie. Ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas, sanglota Sting.

Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles humide de sang de son amant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le visage du dragonslayer de l'ombre. Il voulait espérer, quand bien même il savait qu'il était trop tard pour le sauver.

-Continue … d'avancer … Et veille … sur Frosh …, lui demanda Rogue.

Même aux portes de la mort, il s'inquiétait toujours pour son homme et son exceed. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors qu'il sentait le vide l'aspirer. Peu à peu, le dragonslayer des ombres mourut dans les bras de son compagnon, de celui qui avait toujours partagé sa vie.

Sting hurla de désespoir, il se sentait anéantis. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans son dragon préféré. Il le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et enfouis sa tête dans son torse avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les exceeds pleuraient aussi à ses côtés. Ils ne savaient que faire.

Le conseil vint arrêter les mages noirs peu après, et Sting partit en emportant le corps de son compagnon. Il rentra à Crocus sans le lâcher une seule fois. Il n'avait plus goût à la vie, tout lui paraissait vide de sens. Maintenant que Rogue n'était plus, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Le dragonslayer de l'ombre fut enterré une semaine plus tard. Sting sombrait doucement dans la dépression sous les yeux de ses amis impuissants. Les exceeds s'étaient réfugiés chez Yukino qu'ils aimaient bien. Le dragonslayer de lumière se laissait détruire à petit feu, et n'était plus en état de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'occupait déjà à peine de lui-même alors que sa dépression, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver son compagnon le ronger lentement.

* * *

Aucun fluff cette fois-ci (il paraît que j'en fais trop) mais quelque chose de très triste.  
Et comme toujours, pour donner votre avis et vos idées de thèmes pour la suite, c'est en review :)


	18. Enterrement

Pour une fois, cet OS fais directement suite au précédent. Toujours quelque chose de triste :(

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Le jour de l'enterrement était finalement arrivé. Depuis une semaine, Sting se morfondait dans la culpabilité et le chagrin. Mais en tant que maître de guilde et petit-ami, il était de son devoir de s'occuper de l'enterrement de son compagnon et il avait pris sur lui pour le faire.

Sting était le premier sur place pour la cérémonie. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues alors qu'il ne pouvait quitter du regard le cercueil de son amant. Il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, de son impuissance alors que l'homme de sa vie était gravement blessé.

Lector et Frosh arrivèrent avec Yukino. Les exceeds rejoignirent le blond et restèrent à ses côtés. Ils étaient tout aussi tristes que lui d'avoir perdu le dragonslayer de l'ombre. Frosh pleurait beaucoup depuis sa mort, son maître lui manquait énormément. La petite exceed était très sensible et très attachée aux dragons jumeaux qui avaient toujours été là pour elle depuis qu'elle les connaissait.

Sting avait remarqué la présence des chats à ses côtés et leur été reconnaissant d'être là. Mais son chagrin et sa culpabilité le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il se coupait peu à peu du monde, s'enfermant chez lui où il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur et la présence de son amant. Lorsqu'il était à la guilde, il restait dans son bureau pour s'occuper de l'administratif. Il ne passait plus de temps avec les autres membres de Sabertooth, seuls les deux exceeds parvenaient encore à lui parler.

Les mages de la guilde arrivèrent peu à peu et l'église de remplit pour l'enterrement de l'un des mages les plus connus et populaires de Sabertooth. Des habitants de la ville se joignirent à eux avant que la cérémonie ne commence.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Sting. Son compagnon lui manquait cruellement. Son amour, sa tendresse discrète, même ses sermons lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises. Tout lui manquait. Sans lui, sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Il lui manquait la moitié de lui. Le dragonslayer de lumière avait l'impression que son cœur avait été remplacé par un vide immense que rien ne pourrait jamais combler.

Lorsqu'il dût parler devant tout le monde, Sting ravala ses sanglots et eut beaucoup de mal à aligner des phrases cohérentes. Ses mots étaient hachés, ses yeux azurs embués, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi vulnérable en publique. Seul Rogue et les exceeds connaissaient sa fragilité et l'avaient déjà vue. Mais la mort du dragon de l'ombre l'avait anéanti.

Lorsqu'arriva le moment d'enterrer le cercueil, les larmes de Sting redoublèrent et il ne put réprimer ses sanglots. La petite Frosh avait finis par se réfugier dans les bras du blond tandis que Lector était sur sa tête. Le dragonslayer de lumière serra l'exceed contre lui. C'était dur, très dur pour eux. Voir leur ami, un membre de leur famille disparaître à jamais.

La tombe de marbre noir portait l'insigne de la guilde à son sommet, juste au-dessus du nom « Rogue Chenney » et de ses dates de naissance et de mort. Sting resta devant jusqu'au soir. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider à partir, à quitter son amour qui n'était plus. Ses yeux le brûlaient, mas restaient désespérément secs. Il n'avait déjà que trop pleuré.

Le lendemain, Sting apporta un bouquet de chrysanthème signifiant l'éternité mêlées à des roses noires, l'amour jusque dans la mort. Il l'aimerait toujours, et n'espérait plus qu'une chose. Que la mort vienne le chercher lui aussi pour le ramener auprès de son amant, de son unique amour.

* * *

Je les fais tellement souffrir :'( Pourtant je les aime hein, je vous assure !  
Une petite review ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et vos idées de thème :D


	19. Résurrection

Encore une fois, cet OS fait suite au précédent (bon normalement c'est la dernière fois que je fais une suite xD). J'en dis pas plus pour pas spoil, on se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

La guilde de Sabertooth était aussi animée que d'habitude, les mages discutant entre eux par groupes pour ceux qui ne partaient pas en mission. Une journée somme toute normale pour eux. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient en plein après-midi, un homme inconnu entra dans le bâtiment. Celui-ci portait une longue cape noire qui le recouvrait entièrement, avec une capuche cachant son visage.

Les mages s'étaient retournés à son arrivé, et la demoiselle fronça les sourcils. Personne ne connaissait cet étrange homme. La jeune femme, installé au bar en compagnie de l'équipe la plus forte à l'exception du dragonslayer de lumière, se leva de sa chaise haute. Elle avança de son pas gracieux et se posa devant l'inconnu.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-J'aimerais voir votre maître, répondit-il d'une voix calme, ne semblant pas se formaliser du comportement hostile de la jeune femme.

Un silence religieux régnait au sein de la pièce, chacun retenant son souffle. Depuis la mort de Rogue, leur maître de guilde restait enfermé dans son bureau et les membres de l'équipe la plus forte avait décidé de le protéger. Ils ne voulaient pas que Sting ait à souffrir encore plus, alors que la porte de son compagnon l'avait plongé dans une souffrance inimaginable.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

-J'ai un marché à lui proposer.

Aucune émotion ne semblait transparaître dans la voix de l'inconnu. Méfiante, Minerva pesa le pour et le contre avant de prendre sa décision. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et le conduisit au bureau de Sting. La demoiselle le fit entrer avant de refermer la porte, mais décida de rester adossé au mur, au cas où. Pour pouvoir intervenir immédiatement s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Sting leva les yeux de ses papiers en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il les avait entendu arriver et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. Celui salua respectueusement le dragonslayer.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer jeune homme.

Sting fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et l'invita silencieusement à continuer. L'inconnu avait toute son attention.

-Je sais que vous avez perdu votre coéquipier dragonslayer, et j'ai le pouvoir de le ramener à la vie.

Le début de sa phrase réveilla la douleur lancinante qui habitait Sting depuis sa perte, tout autant que la fin fit naître un espoir au fond de lui. Il pourrait retrouver son compagnon, son amour, son amant ? Pourtant il refila cet infime espoir, après tout, existait-il seulement une magie capable d'un tel miracle ? Et même si c'était le cas, elle devait être interdite.

-Je vois que vous en doutez … je suis nécromancien et je peux ramener les morts à la vie. En échange de ma vie, je peux vous rendre votre ami.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, répondit Sting malgré la tentation. Je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir pour le ramener.

Les yeux brillants de douleur et de chagrin, Sting baissa la tête, cachant ses larmes naissantes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. L'inconnu se radoucit devant ce jeune homme. Même s'il ne l'avait pas évoqué ouvertement, il avait deviné la relation qui lié les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth. Et voir le mage aussi mal lui provoquait un pincement au cœur, lui aussi connaissait la douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

-C'est un choix que j'ai fais après y avoir bien réfléchit, repris l'homme avec une voix douce. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, je ne peux qu'attendre que la mort vienne à moi. Si je peux au moins vous aider, j'en serais heureux.

Sting ne sut que répondre. Et quelque part, il sentait que cet homme qui lui faisait face, cet inconnu qui voulait lui donner sa vie pour ramener sa moitié, était tout aussi meurtri que lui.

-Pourquoi … ? murmura-t-il.

-Parce que je ne la reverrais jamais. Celui qui a pris sa vie, a aussi volé son âme. Personne ne pourra jamais la ramener. Je veux juste pouvoir la rejoindre, la retrouver.

Le dragonslayer de lumière ne comprenait que trop bien. Il mit temporairement ses valeurs de côté, et accepta la proposition de l'homme. Celui-ci lui donna le soir même devant la tombe de Rogue avant de quitter le bâtiment des tigres.

Sting se remit ensuite à la paperasse tout en pensant à son compagnon de toujours. Le dragon de l'ombre ne quittait pas ses pensées. Le jeune homme quitta la guilde dès qu'il eut finis, et se rendit aussitôt sur la tombe de son amant où il attendit que la nuit étende son voile sombre sur la ville.

L'inconnu arriva peu après la tombée de la nuit, alors que le ciel brillait de milliers d'étoiles. Il était toujours couvert de sa cape. Une fois face au jeune mage il retira sa capuche, révélant un visage empreint de fatigue et de lassitude, encadré de cheveux brun. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient de détermination.

Une fois sûr que le dragonslayer était prêt, l'homme commença son incantation. Peu à peu, son corps sembla se transformer en argile et se fissura. Lorsqu'il sembla sur le point de se briser en milliers de morceaux, le corps de Rogue apparut au-dessus de la tombe. Ce fut d'abord une silhouette vaporeuse, qui prenait de la consistance à mesure que celui de l'inconnu disparaissait.

Le dragonslayer papillonna des yeux avant de poser ses prunelles carmines sur Sting. Le jeune homme avait les yeux brillants et humides. Rogue prit son compagnon dans ses bras. Des larmes de douleur, de soulagement mais surtout de joie dévalaient ses joues. Le dragonslayer de lumière jeta un regard d'une infinie reconnaissance sur l'inconnu.

-Merci, lui dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde, des sanglots dans la voix.

L'homme eut un sourire attendrit devant les deux amants qui se retrouvaient, et disparût.

Rogue resserra son étreinte autour de son compagnon, qui avait la tête enfouit au creux de son cou. Le blond libérait dans ses sanglots toutes les émotions qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant. Le chagrin et la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de son amant, sa joie de le revoir, le soulagement de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Il lui avait tellement manqué !

-Je suis désolé, souffla le brun à son oreille.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir tant fais souffrir son compagnon. Il se sentait coupable. Et il voulait faire disparaître cette douleur dans le cœur de son amant pour lui redonner son sourire et sa joie de vivre.

Une fois ses larmes calmés, Sting resta dans les bras réconfortant de son compagnon. Ses bras enserrèrent sa taille, il n'était pas prêt à le lâcher.

-Promets-moi de ne plus jamais disparaître, supplia-t-il.

Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

-Je te le promets. Je ne disparaîtrais plus jamais, je serais toujours avec toi Sting. Je t'aime.

Rogue posa ses lèvres avec une douceur infinie sur celles de son amant, scellant cette promesse d'un tendre baiser auquel le blond répondit avec tous ses sentiments pour lui.

* * *

Finalement, ce trio d'OS se termine bien pour nos dragons préférés :)  
Une petite review ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis :D Vous pouvez aussi laisser des idées de thèmes pour la suite ;)


	20. Enfance

Et voici la suite. Cette fois-ci, on replonge dans lepassé de nos dragonslayers, ils ne sont donc pas encore ensemble. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même :)

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting sauta de joie à l'annonce de son père. Weislogia allait bientôt rendre visite à Skyadrum, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait revoir Rogue. Le garçon était surexcité. Il adorait le petit protégé de la dragonne de l'ombre, et avait beaucoup de chance que leurs dragons respectifs soient proches.

Lorsque le jour arriva, Sting était intenable. Bien trop impatient, il ne tenait plus en place, sous le regard amusé du dragon de lumière. Weislogia le fit grimper sur son dos et s'envola dans le ciel pour rejoindre la dragonne des ombres. Et dès qu'ils arrivèrent, le blond descendit d'un bond du dos écaillé pour sauter dans les bras de son ami.

-Sting, soupira le brun.

Néanmoins, un sourire sur ses lèvres trahissait ses vrais sentiments. Lui aussi était heureux de le revoir. Pendant que les dragons discutaient, les deux garçons partirent dans la forêt. Ils se promenaient dans la nature tout en discutant joyeusement. Ensemble, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer.

Et lorsque le soir arriva, les garçons furent déçus de devoir se séparer. Ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, mais ils appréciaient bien trop être ensemble. Ils se firent un gros câlin avant de se séparer, et Sting repartit avec son père dragon vers leur grotte.

Quelques jours plus tard, les dragonslayer se retrouvèrent tous devant le portail éclipse, accompagné par Anna Heartfilia. Sting et Rogue se tenaient la main, tête baissé. Ils avaient dû tuer leurs dragons, et leurs cœurs meurtris auraient besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Désormais ils étaient seuls et ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre.

Une fois la porte ouverte, ils la traversèrent avec les autres enfants des dragons et la jeune femme. Les dragonslayer de l'ombre et la lumière ne se lâchèrent pas. Au contraire, ils serrèrent plus fort leurs mains et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de l'autre côté de la porte, ils se souvenaient à peine du portail éclipse. Ils étaient en bordure d'une forêt, entre les bois et un village. Les deux garçons étaient un peu sonné et regardèrent autour d'eux.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Rogue, perdu.

Le dragonslayer de l'ombre se sentait très mal à cause de la mort de sa mère adoptive. Inconsciemment il se blottit contre son meilleur ami. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, bien qu'il se sente tout aussi mal. Ils s'apportaient mutuellement du réconfort.

-Je ne sais pas, mais on va s'en sortir. A nous deux on peut y arriver !

Rogue acquiesça silencieusement. C'était vrai, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il sentait qu'ils pourraient tout surmonter.

Les dragonslayers se relevèrent et marchèrent vers la ville. Ils apprirent alors la date, le sept juillet sept-cent soixante-dix sept. Ils ne purent cependant rien acheter à manger, ou prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent sur eux. Ils décidèrent finalement de dormir à la belle étoile.

Ils quittèrent ainsi la ville pour rejoindre la forêt. Sting chassa pendant que Rogue s'occupait d'aller chercher du bois et allumer un feu. Lorsque le blond revint vers leur campement de fortune, le feu brûlait au centre de la petite clairière dans laquelle ils avaient trouvés refuge. Rogue avait récupéré un peu de bois supplémentaire, et avec l'aide de pierre pointu, il avait taillé deux bols dans le bois. C'était un peu grossier, mais au moins ils avaient quelque chose pour manger.

Sting déposa son butin à côté du feu et les deux dragonslayers s'occupèrent de le dépecer. Rogue s'occupa ensuite de cuisiner les parties comestibles pendant que son ami partait jeter le reste loin pour ne pas attirer les charognards. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Rogue, qui terminait de cuire la viande. Ils se servirent ensuite et mangèrent leurs parts.

Ils trouvèrent ensuite quelques fruits dans les arbres alentours qui leur servir de dessert, puis ils se couchèrent à même le sol, sur l'herbe tendre. Aussitôt, Rogue se blottit contre le blond, sa tête lovée au creux de son cou.

-Sting … on restera toujours ensemble ? demanda le brun d'une voix hésitante.

Après avoir perdu son dragon, qu'il avait dû tuer de ses propres mains, Rogue avait peur de perdre la seule personne qu'il lui restait. Son meilleur ami et confident. Celui qui aurais pu être son frère tant leurs dragons étaient proches.

-Je te le promets, répondit Sting.

Lui aussi avait peur de se retrouver seul. Jamais il ne quitterait son meilleur ami, et c'était réciproque.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent finalement sous le regard bienveillant de la lune. La présence rassurante et réconfortante de l'autre contre eux leur permit d'avoir un sommeil plutôt reposant jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ils vécurent ainsi dans la forêt pendant plusieurs semaines, parcourant les routes dans le royaume de Fiore. Mais ils se rendirent bien assez vite compte qu'ils auraient besoin d'un minimum de joyaux pour vivre. Ne serait-ce que pour changer leurs vêtements qui s'usaient rapidement dans cet environnement, et acheter un minimum de chose tel que des sacs pour ranger leurs affaires, des couteaux pour faciliter le dépeçage des bêtes sauvages et de la vaisselle de base.

-Comment on va bien pouvoir trouver des joyaux ? se demanda Sting.

-En travaillant, répondit Rogue.

Mais aucun des deux ne savaient comment trouver du travail. Alors ils se rendirent dans la ville la plus proche pour faire quelques recherches après leur entraînement matinal. Ils veillaient bien à s'entraîner tous les jours pour améliorer leur magie et augmenter leur puissance.

Ils apprirent ainsi l'existence des guildes, mais ne souhaitaient pas en rejoindre une tout de suite. Alors ils cherchèrent du travail ailleurs, n'importe quoi qu'ils pourraient faire et qui leur permettrait d'obtenir leurs premiers joyaux.

Ils purent finalement avoir leur première récompense en aidant une boucherie. Les chasseurs qui leurs fournissaient la viande semblaient avoir eu quelques problèmes, et le propriétaire avait besoin de refaire son stock en urgence. Les deux petits garçons partirent donc dans la forêt environnante et lui ramenèrent leurs prises.

Un sourire fier s'étendit sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils reçurent une bourse de joyaux de la part du boucher en récompense. Ils en profitèrent pour acheter deux couteaux aiguisés avec des étuis en cuir pour les ranger, ainsi que deux bols en métal et de nouveaux vêtements.

Une fois de plus ils passèrent la nuit en pleine nature, mais au moins ils savaient désormais qu'en cherchant un peu, ils trouveraient toujours du travail. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ils continuèrent de parcourir ainsi les routes, prenant du travail où ils en trouvaient pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Ils avaient en même temps vent des rumeurs qui parcouraient le pays lorsqu'ils traversaient des villes.

Peu à peu, ils finirent par entendre parler de Natsu et Gazil, leurs aînés dragonslayers. Ils n'avaient que de vagues souvenirs d'eux, lorsqu'ils les avaient rencontrés alors que tous les dragonslayer ayant recueillis des humains pour les élever se rassemblaient. Une fois par ans. Ils ne les avaient donc que très peu vus. Mais bien vite, ils finirent par se prendre d'admiration pour eux.

Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause sur une plaine près d'une ville, que Sting rencontra Lector. Les dragonslayers venaient de terminer un travail, et le blond s'était ensuite battu avec des jeunes mages de la ville. Peu intéressé, le brun était parti aussitôt la bagarre finis trouver un coin où installer leur campement pour la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Sting s'éloignait pour quitter la ville à son tour lorsqu'un chat marchant sur deux pattes l'avait interpelé.

-Prends-moi comme élève !

Sting s'était retourné et l'avait regardé. Un chat roux qui parle. Mais le blond n'était pas choqué, ni même à peine surpris. Il était resté sceptique.

-Je veux devenir plus fort, lui avait dis l'exceed. Je t'ai vu te battre tout à l'heure, apprends moi à devenir plus fort !

Le dragonslayer avait eu un sourire sincère et avait finalement accepté. Le chat l'avait donc suivi joyeusement.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Sting.

-Lector !

Sting retrouva son ami plus loin et lui présenta Lector tout en l'aidant à installer le campement. Ils avaient finis par investir dans une petite tente pour deux et quelques couvertures. Ils allumèrent ensuite un feu de camp pour pouvoir cuisiner. Ou plus exactement, pour que Rogue puisse leur préparer le repas.

Le brun n'avait fais aucun commentaire quand à l'arrivée de Lector parmi eux. Si son meilleur ami l'avait adopté, alors il faisait parti de leur famille. Il ne s'y opposerait pas.

Il fallut encore quelques années avant qu'ils ne rencontrent finalement Frosh. Ils passaient près d'un marais envahit de grenouille, et l'exceed jouait avec les petits amphibiens. C'était Rogue qui était allé vers elle. La chatte était toute seule.

-Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda doucement le brun.

-Je ne sais pas …, avait répondu l'exceed honteuse.

-Tu n'as pas de famille ?

-Non … je suis seule, avait-elle déclaré avant de fondre en larme.

Rogue l'avait prise dans ses bras et consolé avec douceur. Lorsque l'exceed s'était calmée, il lui avait proposé de venir avec eux. Ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie, heureuse de trouver une famille. Il l'avait alors nommée Frosh, car elle adorait les grenouilles.

Ils avaient finalement rejoins Sabertooth peu de temps après, et leur équipe fut naturellement nommé Les Dragons Jumeaux.

* * *

Pas vraiment de fluff, quelque chose de plus sérieux, mais ils sont quand même mignons nos petits dragons non ? Et ils ont trouvés leurs deux éternels compagnons :)  
Sinon que dire ... une petite review ? :D et vous pouvez laisser vos idées de thème ;)


	21. Cuisine

Voici enfin la suite ! Avec nos petits dragons préférés qui vont cuisiner xD

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Rogue sortit du frigo et des placards les ingrédients pour préparer le repas. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire des exceeds et les dragons jumeaux voulaient leur faire plaisir. Comme ils ne connaissaient pas la date de naissance précise des chats, ils avaient finalement décidé que ce serait le jour de leur rencontre.

Sting rejoignit son compagnon dans la cuisine, torse nu et les cheveux encore humide de sa douche. Les exceeds étaient partis tôt à la guilde et ne rentreraient pas avant le soir, ce qui leur laissait tout le temps de leur préparer un délicieux festin.

-Je peux t'aider ? demanda le blond en enlaçant son compagnon.

Rogue tourna la tête avec un regard méfiant, avant d'acquiescer. Sting déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le lâcher.

-Tu peux couper la viande en dé ? Je vais m'occuper des légumes pendant ce temps.

Et le brun s'installa au plan de travail pour peler les légumes qui en avaient besoin et les couper. De son côté, son compagnon prit un couteau de cuisine et s'attaqua à la viande. Il découpa d'abord des tranches, mais le blond n'était pas doué pour la cuisine et se coupa plusieurs fois. Il poussa un soupir et se passa les mains sous l'eau pour nettoyer le sang qui perlait de ses blessures.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as réussis à te couper ?! s'exclama Rogue, bien qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Désolé, marmonna un Sting mécontent et honteux.

Le brun termina de couper la viande à sa place, avant de la mettre à cuir. Il demanda ensuite à son homme de surveiller la cuisson, espérant qu'il ne laisserait pas le tout cramer pendant qu'il terminait avec les légumes. Le blond se posta devant le plat de viande et garda un œil attentif dessus, bien décidé à aider son amant. Et surtout à ne pas le décevoir une seconde fois.

Rogue termina de préparer les légumes et s'attela à la préparation de l'entrée, laissant les légumes qui devaient accompagner la viande de côté. La salade fut rapidement prête, il y ajouta quelques morceaux de mozzarella ainsi que des herbes de provences.

Le dragonslayer de l'ombre s'occupa ensuite du reste des légumes qui accompagneraient le plat de viande.

-Sting,, tu peux t'occuper de la sauce ?

-Bien sûr ! Dis-moi ce qu'il faut !

Rogue lui dicta la recette calmement, insistant bien sur les quantités. En espérant que son compagnon n'allait pas faire une boulette, rien n'était moins sûr. Après tout, le blond semblait être une catastrophe en cuisine. Le dragon des ombres mit la salade au frigo, et y ajouta la sauce une fois prête.

Il sortit ensuite de quoi préparer le dessert, un cheesecake au chocolat et à la chantilly pour leurs gourmands d'exceeds. Il prépara le chocolat pendant que son compagnon étalait la pâte au fond du plat. Il versa ensuite le chocolat entrecoupé de brioche sucré. Il fit ensuite cuire le gâteau au four, surveillant la cuisson.

Mais Sting était bien décidé à profiter un peu de son amant maintenant qu'ils avaient tout finis. Il l'enlaça et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le brun ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Sting, ce n'est pas le moment, souffla-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas que le gâteau crame en le laissant trop longtemps.

Le blond soupira et lui vola un autre baiser avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il tira son amant à lui et Rogue se retrouva assis sur les jambes de son homme. Etroitement enlacé, ils se câlinèrent sagement en attendant de pouvoir sortir le gâteau.

Une fois prêt, ils laissèrent le gâteau refroidir avant de le recouvrir d'une généreuse douche de chantilly. Rogue ajouta ensuite délicatement des cerises sur le contour du gâteau. Il le mit ensuite soigneusement au frigo, pour le conserver au frais jusqu'à la dégustation. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le retour des exceeds pour déguster ce délicieux festin.

* * *

Alors, vos avis ? :)  
Sting est décidément une catastrophe, heureusement que Rogue ne le laisse pas toujours dans la cuisine ! xD  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en review et vos idées de thèmes pour la suite ;)


	22. Gueule de bois

Je plains Rogue ... qui s'est prit m'a mauvaise humeur en pleine figure xD Mais bon, le fluff a quand même décidé d'intervenir pour le protéger un peu :')

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Rogue se réveilla totalement dans les vapes. Une migraine lui martelait le crâne, la bouche pâteuse, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière du soleil lui brûla la rétine. Pourquoi son compagnon avait-il ouvert les volets ?! Le pauvre dragonslayer de l'ombre était victime d'une méchante gueule de bois, qu'il devait à son imbécile de compagnon.

La veille, une soirée s'était organisée à la guilde, et Sting avait fais boire son amant plus que de raison. Habituellement le dragon de l'ombre évitait l'alcool ou n'en prenait que peu puisqu'il savait qu'il ne le tenait pas. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était laissé entraîner par son homme et le regrettait maintenant.

Rogue ouvrit plus lentement les yeux, s'habituant doucement à la luminosité ambiante. Malgré sa migraine, il se redressa dans le lit. Une grimace douloureuse déforma son visage et il pesta intérieurement contre le dragonslayer de lumière. Plus jamais il ne reprendrait autant d'alcool !

Le brun tourna la tête, la place à côté de lui était vide. Son homme était déjà levé. Il se demanda s'il était encore dans l'appartement ou partis à la guilde. Etrangement, la deuxième solution l'arrangerait au vus de son état actuel.

Rogue se glissa hors des draps malgré sa migraine qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Il avait même l'impression que le seul fait de bouger l'empirait. Un gémissement plaintif traversa ses lèvres et il se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien chaude. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre un bien dans la cabine de douche, il commença à se sentir nauséeux. Comme si son mal de crâne intenable n'était pas assez !

Au même moment, il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la serrure de la porte d'entrée et des pas dans l'appartement. Mais il n'avait pas la force d'aller voir. Le dragonslayer de l'ombre s'agenouilla devant la cuvette des toilettes, se sentant plus mal que jamais. Il allait bientôt vomir, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Sting avait laissé son compagnon dormir ce matin et n'était sortis que pour accompagner les exceeds à la guilde. Il était ensuite passé à l'épicerie sur le chemin du retour. Le jeune homme rangea ses courses avant d'aller voir si son compagnon dormait encore. Ne le trouvant pas dans leur chambre, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait avant d'entendre un bruit peu ragoutant dans la salle de bain.

Le blond rejoignit son amant et s'en voulut un peu en le voyant en si mauvais état. Il se doutait qu'il devait avoir une méchante gueule de bois, et pour le coup il ne pouvait nier en être la cause. Culpabilisant un peu, il attendit qu'il ait finis de vomir et se rincer la bouche avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il penaud à son oreille.

Rogue lui répondit par un grognement. Sa migraine le torturait toujours et son ouïe surdéveloppée de dragonslayer de l'aidait pas. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant un instant avant de le repousser gentiment. Il préféra reporter la douche à plus tard, attendre d'abord que sa gueule de bois veuille bien passer.

Le dragon de l'ombre retourna se coucher dans leur chambre, suivit par son compagnon inquiet. Sting s'en voulait vraiment de l'avoir fais autant boire. A la demande de son homme il ferma les volets, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il alla ensuite lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'il l'obligea à boire avant de le laisser se reposer.

Alors que Sting allait sortir, Rogue l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira sur le lit pour qu'il reste avec lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres du dragon de lumière qui s'exécuta aussitôt. Il se coucha au côté de son homme et sentit immédiatement celui-ci se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras tendrement et l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Repose-toi, murmura Sting. Je reste avec toi.

Le dragon de l'ombre se rendormit dans ce cocon chaud et doux. Dans l'étreinte rassurante de son compagnon.

* * *

Finalement, après quelques souffrances au début, la fin est plutôt fluffy :) Mais ils sont tellement mignons aussi ces deux la *o*  
Des idées pour la suite ? Proposez-les en review, et vous pouvez aussi laisser votre avis :D


	23. Appartement

Parce que c'est tellement casse-pied de trouver un appartement ... :'(  
Ici nos dragons ne sont pas encore en couple (vous ne m'en voudrez pas hein ?)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux étaient membres de Sabertooth depuis maintenant un mois. L'ambiance était sympathique les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce que le maître de guilde ne laisse sa place. C'est alors Jienma qui reprit en main la guilde au tigre d'une main de fer. Son obsession pour la victoire et la force l'aveuglait et il avait interdit toute défaite. Quelque soit les raisons.

Les jeunes dragonslayer vivaient dans l'auberge de la guilde, mais l'ambiance pesante qui régnait au sein du bâtiment leur devenait insupportable. Les deux amis d'enfance avaient donc pris la décision de se trouver un appartement en ville. Ils avaient déjà un peu d'argent de côté qu'ils avaient économisés grâce aux missions.

Ils prirent ainsi une semaine de repos, bien décidé à profiter de ce temps pour trouver leur appartement et déménager de l'auberge de Sabertooth. Frosh et Lector, tout à fais d'accord avec la décision de leurs maîtres, avaient hâte de quitter l'auberge.

Les jeunes mages quittèrent l'auberge le matin et parcoururent quelques rues de la ville avant de trouver une agence immobilière. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, leurs exceeds voletant à côté d'eux. La jeune femme à l'accueil les orienta vers une salle d'attente pour rencontrer un conseillé de l'agence après avoir pris connaissance du but de leur visite.

Ils durent patienter ainsi plusieurs minutes. Rogue était assis calmement sur une chaise, Frosh sur ses genoux. Son ami avait bien du mal à tenir en place, la patience n'étant pas un point fort chez Sting. Le blond faisait les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard amusé du dragon de l'ombre.

Enfin, un homme d'âge mur les fit entrer dans son bureau. Il s'assit derrière la table et invita les adolescents à s'asseoir sur les chaises en face de lui. Ce que firent ces derniers.

-Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? demanda le conseiller.

-Nous aimerions louer un appartement, répondit Rogue, impassible.

Ne rien laisser paraître était presque un art chez le brun. Son impassibilité à son jeune âge surprenait très souvent les gens, et seul Sting et les exceeds le connaissaient vraiment et savaient lire à travers.

-Auriez-vous des critères précis ? demanda l'homme, troublé par l'impassibilité de l'adolescent.

-Que ce ne soit pas en centre-ville si possible, grimaça Sting.

Ils préféraient éviter cette zone de la ville bien trop bruyante pour leur ouïe surdéveloppée. Les jeunes mages souhaitaient habiter dans un quartier calme.

-Je peux vous proposer un appartement en résidence au nord-ouest de la ville, le loyer serait de quatre vingt mille joyaux par mois.

-On signe où ? demanda Sting après avoir échangé un regard avec son meilleur ami.

-Il me faudrait une pièce d'identité, un justificatif de domicile, un contrat de travail et une fiche de paye.

Sting se sentit aussitôt refroidit. Il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à cela. Aucun des dragonslayer n'avait pensé à prendre quelque document que ce soit.

-Serait-il possible de revenir ultérieurement avec les documents demandés ? demanda Rogue.

-Oui bien sûr. Voulez-vous prendre un rendez-vous ?

Les adolescents acquiescèrent et fixèrent un rendez-vous deux jours plus tard. Ils avaient ainsi le temps de rassembler la liste des documents nécessaire pour louer l'appartement.

Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge et s'installèrent dans la chambre du blond. Entre temps, Rogue était passé par sa chambre pour récupérer sa pièce d'identité. Ils commencèrent leur dossier en mettant leurs pièces d'identité à tous deux. Ils ajoutèrent également leur justificatif de domicile, qui indiquait qu'ils résidaient actuellement dans l'auberge de la guilde.

-On va faire comment pour le contrat de travail et la fiche de paie ? demanda Sting.

Ils étaient des mages et non des employés de bureau, ils n'avaient pas de tels documents.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Rogue. Tu penses qu'on peut demander au maître de nous faire un papier officiel ?

Le blond blêmit à la seule idée de demander quelque chose à Jienma. Plutôt mourir qu'aller le voir, il n'avait pas envie de subir une crise du maître. Et le dragon des ombres le comprenait très bien, lui non plus n'avait pas très envie d'aller le voir. Ils devraient se renseigner pour savoir quels documents pouvaient se procurer des mages comme eux à la place.

Lector et Frosh se proposèrent pour se renseigner en ville et quittèrent la chambre par la fenêtre. Les dragonslayers se retrouvèrent seuls.

-J'ai hâte de quitter cette auberge pour de bon, dit Sting.

-Moi aussi, soupira Rogue. J'espère que l'on pourra déménager rapidement.

Ils durent attendre le retour de leurs exceeds pour finir leur dossier. Ils rangèrent ensuite celui-ci précieusement pour l'amener à l'agence et avoir enfin leur propre appartement.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'agence voir le conseiller deux jours plus tard, les jeunes mages lui donnèrent tous les documents demandés et purent signer le bail. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à meubler l'appartement, mais au moins avaient-ils leur propre chez-eux. La suite n'était plus que détail.

Les dragons jumeaux consacrèrent le reste de la semaine à meubler entièrement leur appartement, et tant pis s'ils finissaient avec les poches vides. Ils étaient maintenant chez eux et n'auraient plus à rester à la guilde en permanence.

* * *

Aaaah les chanceux, ils ont vite trouvés xD  
Si seulement c'était aussi simple et surtout rapide dans la réalité, ce serait pas mal :')  
Sinon, une petite review ? :) Et vous pouvez laisser vos idées de thème aussi ;)


	24. Rupture

Je comptais garder ce thème pour le tout dernier OS de ce recueil mais finalement ... j'avais juste envie de tristesse ce soir. Et nos petits dragons font partis de mes favoris j'ai l'impression quand j'ai envie de faire souffrir des personnages xD

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

-C'est finis.

Les mots claquèrent fouettèrent l'air. Rogue écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Les deux dragons se disputaient comme il arrive parfois dans tous les couples, mais cette fois-ci leur dispute avait prit des proportions énormes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y attende vraiment. Le ton était vite monté, et le brun avait finalement tenté de calmer le jeu. Malheureusement, son amant s'était encore d'avantage énervé, jusqu'à lâcher ses mots.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? répondit Rogue d'une voix blanche.

-Si, parfaitement !

Et Sting quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte, abandonnant derrière lui son désormais ex-compagnon. Il était particulièrement énervé et ne voulait plus voir son ami d'enfance avec qui il avait pourtant toujours tout partagé. Le jeune homme marchait dans les rues sans but, tournant dans la capitale. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la guilde, et sa colère ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Rogue quand à lui regarda la porte hébété, complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le dragon des ombres avait bien du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de se faire larguer par celui qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Par l'homme qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, qui l'avait toujours aidé et soutenu, celui qui lui avait permis de garder sa joie de vivre après la mort de Skyadrum.

Lorsque la réalité lui explosa finalement en plein visage, Rogue s'effondra au sol. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, il ne se sentait plus la force de bouger ni de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux se mirent à le brûler et des larmes tristes et amères roulèrent sur ses joues. Le jeune homme se sentait anéanti. Il ne pouvait supporter la perte de Sting.

Les sanglots traversaient ses lèvres, incontrôlable. Sans son agaçant mais attachant blond, il ne lui restait plus rien. Même Frosh ne pourrait apaiser son chagrin. Son cœur s'était brisé en milliers de morceaux. Cette fois, il en était sûr, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

* * *

Pauvre Rogue ...  
Une petite review ? Et des idées de thèmes ?


	25. Regrets

Pauvres petits dragons, je me défoule vraiment sur eux en ce moment ... Encore un OS assez triste, âme sensible préparez vos mouchoirs :')

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting errait dans les rues de Crocus sans but. Encore sous le coup de sa dispute avec Rogue, le jeune homme eut besoin de plusieurs heures pour se calmer. Lorsque sa colère retomba et qu'il retrouva son calme, le blond se rendit compte de la portée de ses mots et les regretta immédiatement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi cruel avec celui qu'il aimait ?!

Horrifié, Sting se précipita chez eux avec la ferme intention de s'excuser. Il était prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner par son dragon des ombres sans qui il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie. Le blond avait tellement besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, il ne comprenait même pas qu'il ait pu être si cruel envers lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, sa présence lui était devenue indispensable, il était dépendant de son odeur, sa présence, sa chaleur, tout chez lui.

Le jeune homme monta les escaliers de la résidence à toute vitesse et entra dans l'appartement essoufflé. Son compagnon ne se trouvant pas dans le salon, il se dirigea aussitôt vers leur chambre. Malheureusement il n'y était pas non plus. Sting remarqua bien vite l'armoire ouverte, et qu'une partie des vêtements du dragon des ombres avaient mystérieusement disparu.

-Ce n'est pas vrai …, s'exclama horrifié.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir et partir à la recherche de son amant, la petite Frosh lui rentra dedans. L'exceed était sortit de sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lector en entendant le dragon de lumière. Ses yeux brillaient de chagrin et les larmes coulaient dans son doux pelage vert.

-Pourquoi Rogue est parti ? demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

Sting la serra contre lui alors que des larmes amères perlèrent au coin de ses paupières et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il regrettait tellement ses mots ! Il n'avait jamais voulu quitter son compagnon, il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre ! Incapable de répondre, il ravala difficilement ses sanglots. Il devait aller le chercher sans perdre de temps !

Le blond cala l'exceed contre sa poitrine pour la consoler alors qu'il était tout aussi mal qu'elle, et peut-être même plus. Il courut jusqu'à la guilde dans l'espoir d'y trouver son homme, ou au moins un indice de l'endroit où il était.

-Sting-sama ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Yukino lorsqu'elle vit le maître de guilde entrer avec les yeux rouges et un air abattu.

-Où est Rogue ?! demanda aussi Sting.

Un voile de tristesse et de regret était perceptible dans sa voix, interpelant les mages autour d'eux. La constellationniste sentait bien que son ami n'allait vraiment pas bien, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave entre les dragons jumeaux, d'autant plus que l'adorable exceed en costume de grenouille sanglotait toujours dans les bras du blond.

-Il est parti en mission tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'il parte seul ?

Sting écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses regrets le ronger peu à peu. Qu'il soit parti sans lui, il pouvait le comprendre étant donné le contexte, même si cela lui faisait mal. Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais qu'il parte sans Frosh ?! Une telle chose était pourtant impensable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de son compagnon pour lui présenter ses excuses les plus sincères. Attendre des jours, rongé par ses regrets et sa peine.

* * *

Je suis cruelle avec eux, hein ? Pauvre Sting ... il va devoir rester tout seul temporairement :(


	26. Solitude

Encore une suite, j'ai mal pour nos dragons et leurs exceeds ...

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting sortit du lit en soupirant, le cœur lourd. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, encore moins d'aller à la guilde.

Une semaine que son compagnon était parti. Une semaine qu'il broyait du noir, refermé du lui-même. Son dragon des ombres lui manquait terriblement. Il regrettait amèrement et profondément ses mots. Et si les regrets furent sa première réaction, la solitude était vite venue s'ajouter. Les regrets le rongeaient de l'intérieur, et sa solitude toujours plus grande achevait de le briser.

Le blond se doucha rapidement et s'habilla. Dans le salon, les exceeds l'attendaient pour rejoindre la guilde. Les chats avaient déjà pris leur déjeuner, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme n'avalait plus rien depuis le départ de Rogue. Il se nourrissait à peine au repas, mais si peu. La nourriture l'écœurait, le laissant à chaque fois proche de la nausée.

Dès qu'ils le virent, Lector et Frosh entourèrent leur ami. La petite exceed au costume de grenouille était tout aussi triste que lui et ressentait elle aussi la solitude. Même Lector était triste du départ de Rogue, à vivre tous les quatre ensembles ils s'étaient tous attachés les uns aux autres. Ils avaient toujours était tous ensembles depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et c'était la première fois qu'un membre de leur famille partait seul.

Sting leur fit un pâle sourire, sans joie. Bien loin de son comportement habituel. Mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur à afficher un visage joyeux alors qu'intérieur se n'était qu'un désert glacé en l'absence de son amant. Et les exceeds, en plus de Rogue, étaient les seuls à connaître sa fragilité et les côtés de lui qu'il cachait en public.

Ils partirent à la guilde tous ensemble, et le blond se recomposa un visage sur le chemin. Un sourire factice étira ses lèvres et il fit preuve d'une fausse bonne humeur devant ses camarades. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, et les exceeds le voyaient très clairement. Lorsque le masque devenait trop dur à porter, Sting se retirait dans son bureau pour s'occuper de toute la paperasse administrative qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

La solitude était bien trop présente. Et son compagnon absent hantait ses pensées le jour et ses rêves la nuit. Sting faisait des cauchemars la nuit, revivant leur séparation et effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose pendant sa mission. Pourtant il connaissait la force de son coéquipier mais rien à faire, cette peur irrationnelle hantait ses cauchemars.

Alors il priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Sa solitude pesante ne faisait qu'ajouter au mal-être déjà puissant qui le rongeait et le brisait. Et sa seule envie était de se blottir dans les bras de son bien-aimé et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

* * *

Que de tristesse en ce moment ... pauvre petits dragons et exceeds, ils en bavent trop :'(


	27. Retrouvailles

Et voila la suite (je suis productive sur ce recueil en ce moment ! xD), je ne sais pas si les âmes sensibles doivent sortir les mouchoirs ou non ... à vous de me dire :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Guest :** Muchas gracias por tu review que me complace realmente. Estoy contenta que mi historia te gusta :)

* * *

Le jeune homme sortit du train avec soulagement. Rogue venait de passer trois heures à agoniser dans ce véhicule maudit pour rentrer de sa mission. Il se traîna difficilement dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à la guilde, épuisé et blessé.

Lorsque les portes de la guilde s'ouvrir en fin d'après-midi, plusieurs mages se retournèrent. Yukino reconnut aussitôt leur dragonslayer des ombres, tout comme Sting qui se trouvait au bar. Le blond sentit son cœur s'arrêter une fraction de seconde en revoyant son compagnon. Mais en même temps que son odeur si rassurante, il avait aussi sentit celle du sang et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers son meilleur ami sur le point de s'effondrer et l'enlaça avec une tendresse infinie. Il était inquiet de le voir dans cet état et s'en voulait énormément. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas en froid, s'il était parti avec lui, il l'aurait protégé. Jamais il n'aurait laissé quiconque blesser ainsi son amant.

Rogue ne le repoussa pas, il n'en avait pas la force dans son état et surtout, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne l'avouerait pas étant donné la situation actuelle entre eux, mais son blond lui avait cruellement manqué pendant cette semaine passé seul en mission. Alors il se contenta de garder le silence, appréciant intérieurement la douce étreinte du dragon de lumière.

Sting passa son bras sous ses aisselles et le soutint jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait bien remarqué l'épuisement plus qu'évident de son compagnon, et son odorat surdéveloppé lui disait qu'il devait être soigné rapidement. Il le garda contre lui sur le court trajet dans le bâtiment avant de le déposer délicatement sur un lit de la pièce.

Le jeune dragon laissa à contrecœur son compagnon aux soins de l'infirmière et quitta la pièce. Malgré tout inquiet, il s'assit contre le mur devant la pièce en attendant de pouvoir le rejoindre. Ce qui n'arriva qu'un long moment plus tard. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés mais qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Sting retourna auprès de son compagnon, qui s'était endormis entre temps, et s'assit à ses côtés au bord du lit. Il lui prit la main et l'observa attentivement.

-Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Le brun avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et de nombreux pansements et bandages couvraient son corps caché sous les draps blancs. Sting se promit silencieusement de rester à ses côtés tout le temps qu'il faudrait et ne pas le quitter d'une semelle avant qu'il ne soit totalement rétablis. Et plus que tout, il voulait s'excuser et se réconcilier avec son compagnon le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Bon, promis quand j'aurais finis cette séries d'OS triste, vous aurez droit à une petite douceur ! (en plus elle est déjà écrite donc vous l'aurez bien rapidement ;) )


	28. Réconciliation

Alors, ils vont réussir à se réconcilier ou pas à votre avis ? :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Cazzo :** Tout simplement parce que c'est comme ça dans le manga/l'anime, je n'ai fais que reprendre les sorts dans leur version original. Du coup, c'est plutôt à Hiro Mashima qu'il faut poser la question xD

* * *

Rogue se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il avait mal partout à cause de ses blessures et des courbatures. Il sentit une chaleur sur le côté et se redressa légèrement pour regarder. A ses côtés, Sting était à moitié couché sur le bord du lit et dormait. Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres du dragonslayer des ombres.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée et les lueurs argentées des étoiles traversaient les fenêtres pour éclairer l'infirmerie. Rogue regarda son meilleur ami dormir, apaisé par sa présence près de lui. S'il avait bien compris une chose pendant sa semaine loin de la ville, et c'était qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir son compagnon à ses côtés. Il l'aimait bien trop pour s'éloigner.

Rogue glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son camarade et les caressa tendrement. Il n'avait pas oublié leur dispute et les mots blessants qu'il lui avait dis. Mais il espérait qu'ils pourraient oublier tout cela.

Sting se réveilla en sentant les douces caresses dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et regarda son compagnon. Celui-ci craqua devant sa bouille endormie tellement adorable.

-Tu vas bien ? souffla Sting timidement.

Le blond avait un peu peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Après leur dispute, il ne serait pas étonné que celui-ci le repousse, bien que ses caresses tendres prouvaient plutôt le contraire.

-En oubliant mes blessures, oui. Tu es resté là tout ce temps ?

-Hors de question que je te lâche ! Tu sais … je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dis.

Rogue lisait toute la sincérité de son compagnon dans ses yeux azurs. Il l'écouta en silence, il sentait que le blond avait besoin de vider son sac même s'il lui pardonnait déjà.

-Je regrette tellement, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je ne voulais pas … tu m'as manqué cette semaine.

-Je t'aime, répondit simplement le dragon des ombres en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sting se blottit contre lui en faisant attention à ses blessures. Il sentit comme un poids le quitter, soulagé que son amant le pardonne et l'accepte encore à ses côtés. Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres contre celles du brun, mettant tous ses sentiments dans le baiser. Son amour passionné, sa tendresse infinie, sa peur de le perdre. Rogue y répondit tout aussi passionnément et le serra contre lui, heureux de le retrouver.

Après leur baiser intense, le dragon des ombres se décala sur le matelas pour laisser de la place à son amant. Aussitôt, ce dernier s'allongea à ses côtés et l'emprisonna dans ses bras avec la ferme intension de le garder contre lui. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue qui se blottit contre son homme. La, il s'endormit à nouveau dans un cocon chaud et tendre. Sting ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

Il était temps hein ? Ils sont trop choux ensembles *o*  
alors, pour la suite ... on repart dans les textes tristes/amer ? Ou une petite douceur ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? :D  
Et comme toujours, vous proposez des thèmes et laisser une petite review ;)


	29. Chocolat

Alors, on m'a demandé de la douceur d'un côté, de la tristesse de l'autre. Du coup, aujourd'hui ça sera une douceur et je remettrais de la tristesse dans la suite :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Rogue occupait la cuisine de la guilde et avait interdit à quiconque de venir le déranger. Le jeune homme était occupé à apprendre à faire des sculptures en chocolat.

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils venaient de faire les courses, les dragons jumeaux étaient passés devant une chocolaterie. Les exceeds avaient alors écarquillés les yeux d'admiration et de gourmandise devant les sculptures en vitrine, faites entièrement de chocolat et de sucre. Les petits chats adoraient le chocolat, les pâtisseries et autres sucreries en tout genre, et les jeunes mages aimaient faire plaisir à leurs exceeds.

Une fois rentrée chez eux, les chats n'avaient pas arrêtés de s'extasier sur les fameuses sculptures de chocolat tout en lançant des regards suppliants vers le dragon des ombres. Celui-ci avait finis par céder et s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à les faire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la cuisine de la guilde avec une quantité faramineuse de chocolat et de sucre, en faisant planer la menace de réduire en poussière toute personne qui oserait le déranger.

Le jeune homme commença par faire chauffer le chocolat au bain marie, le préparant précautionneusement pour la suite. Il se doutait déjà que le plus compliqué était à venir, et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup de patience. Et même s'il était d'un naturel assez patient, il ne se serait probablement jamais lancé dans une telle entreprise si ce n'était pas pour leurs exceeds adorés.

Il prépara donc une grande quantité de chocolat, puis se lança dans la tâche difficile de la sculpture. Heureusement qu'il avait fais préalablement quelques recherches sur la manière de faire. Il ajouta donc du chocolat froid pour faire cristalliser le tout et se lança dans la taille avec un couteau dont il avait chauffé la lame.

Sting le rejoignit quelques heures plus tard, après avoir finis toute la paperasse journalière. L'administratif le mettait bien souvent de mauvaise humeur, mais le simple fait de voir son compagnon faisait s'envoler tout cet agacement. Le blond l'enlaça par derrière et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Déjà plusieurs tentatives de sculpture trônaient sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, pas très réussite encore. Le brun s'occupait d'une nouvelle sculpture avec le plus grand soin et resta concentré dessus malgré la présence envahissante de son homme. Appréciant tout de même son étreinte et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu t'en sors ? souffla Sting dans son oreille.

-J'ai encore du travail pour y arriver, mais ça vient.

Rogue sentit l'étreinte de son compagnon se resserrer autour de sa taille, mais il ne dit rien. Le blond faisait bien attention à ne pas le gêner. Il le gardait simplement contre lui avec tendresse et le regardait faire.

Le dragon des ombres eut besoin d'encore un long moment pour réussir ses sculptures de chocolat. Il s'attaqua ensuite au vernissage des-dîtes sculptures avec du sucre aromatisé qu'il appliqua délicatement au pinceau.

Le soir même, ce fut une orgie de chocolat à la guilde. La dernière sculpture, qui était également la plus belle et la plus réussis fut donné aux exceeds qui se régalèrent. Les deux chats ne se firent pas prier pour dévorer cette délicieuse douceur préparée par leur cuisinier-pâtissier favori. Quand aux autres membres de la guilde, ils purent se délecter des autres chocolats avec gourmandise.

* * *

sont pas mignons ces deux la ? *o*  
A vos claviers pour les reviews et proposition de thème pour la suite ;)


	30. Mission

Enfin la suite ! Trop de choses à gérer en ce moment, et pas toujours le temps ou la motivation d'écrire :(  
Mais j'ai réussis à écrire ce chapitre ! Comme prévu, la tristesse va revenir un peu. Âmes sensibles, sortez les mouchoirs ! (au cas ou xD)

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Rogue regardait le tableau des missions calmement, aux côtés quelques autres membres de la guilde. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de vraiment intéressant en dehors des missions de rang S. Le jeune homme finit par se décider à prendre une fiche qu'il arracha du tableau. Il s'en éloigna ensuite sans un mot.

Au même moment, Sting sortit de son bureau et rejoignit son compagnon. Il l'enlaça avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-C'est vraiment affreux l'administratif, gémit-il plaintivement.

-On part en mission, lui répondit son compagnon en lui montrant la feuille.

Rogue était bien placé pour savoir à quel point son homme détestait la paperasse dont il devait s'occuper tous les jours. Le blond prit la feuille et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en lisant la requête. Eliminer des monstres, il allait pouvoir se défouler pleinement !

-On part demain matin ? souffla-t-il à son beau brun.

Rogue acquiesça et le dragonslayer de lumière partit demander à Yukino de s'occuper de l'administratif à sa place pendant leur absence. La jeune femme accepta volontiers, elle ne comptait pas partir en mission dans les prochains jours.

Les mages-dragons rentrèrent chez eux avec les exceeds et passèrent une soirée tranquille. Les jeunes hommes se couchèrent tôt pour ne pas rater leur train le lendemain matin.

Le trajet en train dura deux heures, qui furent de la torture pour les jeunes mages. Ils en sortirent enfin avec un soupir de soulagement, leurs exceeds marchant à leurs côtés. L'équipe se rendit chez leur commanditaire pour avoir les détails de la mission. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'hôtel de ville, en plein cœur de la cité.

Les dragons jumeaux se présentèrent à l'accueil et l'hôtesse les fit patienter dans une petite salle. Rogue s'assit sur un siège sans un mot et regarda son impatient compagnon de ces prunelles carmines. Le blond faisait les cents pas devant lui. Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant qu'un homme d'âge mur les rejoigne. Celui-ci les fit entrer dans son bureau et les invita à s'asseoir.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite, leur dit-il sincèrement. Les wyverns de la forêt s'approchent de plus en plus de la ville et inquiètent les habitants. Beaucoup de culture sont ravagés par leurs passages, et nos citoyens craignent que ces créatures ne s'en prennent prochainement à la cité.

-Vous voulez qu'on élimine les wyverns ? demanda Sting avec un sourire arrogant.

Le dragon de lumière était déjà impatient d'aller mettre une raclée à ces grosses bêtes.

-S'il vous plaît. Au moins les dissuader de s'approcher de nouveau de nos cultures et de la ville.

-On s'en occupe, affirma Rogue d'une voix atone.

Les jeunes mages quittèrent l'hôtel de ville et traversèrent les rues jusqu'en bordure de la ville. Sous leurs yeux s'étalaient de nombreux champs de culture, jusqu'à l'orée d'une immense forêt. Sting eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide devant la taille de la-dîtes forêt.

-On est censé chercher les wyverns dans cette immensité verte ?! s'écria-t-il.

-Et les tuer, compléta platement Rogue.

-Tu peux le faire Sting-kun, tu es le meilleur, encouragea Lector.

-Fro pense la même chose, ajouta l'exceed déguisée en grenouille.

Un soupir exaspéré traversa les lèvres du blond mais il n'ajouta rien. Il suivit son compagnon entre les champs jusqu'à la forêt. Ils avaient acceptés la mission, ils étaient tenus de la finir proprement. Les jeunes mages s'engagèrent dans la forêt avec leurs exceeds, tout en restant sur leur garde. Ils ne savaient pas quelles créatures vivaient ici, et pouvaient les attaquer à tout moment.

-On devrait se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, remarqua Rogue.

Sting grogna de mécontentement et acquiesça à contrecœur. Les deux jeunes mages se séparèrent, chacun accompagné de son exceed.

Le blond avança attentivement avec Lector dans ses bras. Il restait particulièrement attentif à son environnement, et remercia ses sens acérés de dragonslayer lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose approcher par derrière. Le mage se retourna aussitôt et se retrouva face à une wyvern faisant bien deux fois sa taille.

-Ah, te voila !

Ses mains se mirent à briller d'une lumière blanche et Sting s'élança sur la créature. Poing en avant, il se jeta dessus et frappa sa peau couverte d'écailles vertes.

-Hikari no Seijin Hanketsu ! ( _Saint jugement de lumière_ )

La wyvern recula d'un pas sous l'impact de l'attaque. Elle montra les crocs et les griffes, prêtent à les abattre sur l'insolent humain qu'elle comptait bien dévorer. Mais Sting avait reculé aussitôt le coup porté, s'apprêtant à attaquer une nouvelle fois.

-Holy Ray ! ( _rayons sacrés_ )

Deux sphères de lumières entouraient ses mains, desquelles partirent de nombreux rayons simultanément semblables à des lances de lumière. Ceux-ci s'écrasèrent sur les écailles mais n'occasionnèrent aucun dégât, surprenant fortement le dragonslayer. Celui-ci tenta un souffle, mais le laser fut renvoyé par la wyvern.

Sting évita le laser en sautant sur le côté. Si les attaques à distance ne marchaient pas, il n'avait qu'à l'affronter au corps à corps en enchaînant les coups ! Il courut vers la créature et sauta en l'air. Le jeune mage se posa sur son dos écailleux, lui rappelant lorsqu'il grimpait sur Vicelogia à sa plus tendre enfance.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son père dragon, mais un ennemi à abattre. Il rua de coup la peau écailleuse de la wyvern, enchaînant sort après sort jusqu'à ce que les écailles ne se fissurent et finissent par se détruire. Il porta alors le coup fatal à la wyvern.

-Metsuryuu Ougi : Holy Nova ! ( _art secret du dragonslayer : nova sacré_ )

La puissante attaque acheva la créature, qui tomba sur le sol, bel et bien morte. Satisfait, Sting arbora un sourire victorieux et reprit sa route dans la forêt. Il comptait bien en anéantir d'autres et leurs apprendre ce que c'était que de s'attaquer à un dragonslayer !

De son côté, Rogue mit plus de temps pour trouver des wyverns. Cependant, lorsqu'il les trouva, ce ne fut pas une mais quatre wyverns qui se tenaient devant lui. Le dragon des ombres fronça les sourcils, il sentait que ce ne serait pas facile d'avoir affaire avec autant de créature d'un coup.

-Frosh, éloigne-toi. Je veux que tu sois prête à partir chercher Sting au moindre danger.

-Fro ne veut pas quitter Rogue …

Malgré la réponse, le jeune mage savait que son exceed partirait s'il avait besoin de l'aide de son compagnon, et cela lui suffisait. Il n'était pas seul. Il attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment éloignée avant de s'élancer sur les wyverns.

Rogue se fondit dans les ombres pour esquiver les attaques. Il n'en sortait que lorsqu'il était sur le point de porter un coup. Malheureusement, il se savait forcé à attaquer au corps à corps, ce qui l'obligeait à s'exposer à la moindre attaque.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement. Après avoir vaincu deux des wyverns, l'une des créatures réussit à l'atteindre. Le jeune mage se prit un violent coup de griffe dans les côtes qui l'envoya voler contre un arbre. Un cri de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il se relevait difficilement. Déjà il sentait le poison de la créature infiltrer ses veines et se répandre dans son sang.

-Frosh ! Va chercher Sting ! hurla-t-il.

Le dragonslayer savait qu'il ne serait plus en état de combattre pour longtemps. Son temps était compté. La petite exceed prit sur elle pour laisser son maître derrière elle et s'envola au-dessus de la forêt à la recherche du blond.

Rogue reprit le combat, il devait absolument mettre KO ces deux ennemis avant que l'effet du poison atteigne son paroxysme. Difficilement, il enchaîna sort après sort, brisant les écailles, blessant la peau sensible. Mais il reçut lui aussi beaucoup de dommage, n'étant plus en état d'esquiver toutes les attaques.

Lorsque Sting arriva en courant, suivis des deux exceeds, il retrouva son amant évanoui à terre et les cadavres des quatre wyvern. Inquiet, il se précipita aux côtés de Rogue et s'agenouilla avant de prendre son pouls. Il était toujours en vie, mais son cœur battait plus lentement que d'habitude.

-Rogue …, murmura-t-il.

Il souleva délicatement son compagnon et le serra contre lui. Celui-ci avait besoin d'un médecin en urgence. Le dragon de lumière courut jusqu'à la ville en serrant précieusement le brun contre lui. Il faisait attention à ces blessures en même temps. Il était hors de question pour lui de les aggraver !

Lorsque le dragon de lumière arriva devant le cabinet de médecine de la ville, l'hôtesse d'accueil retint un cri d'horreur devant les blessures. Rogue était couvert de sang et pâle comme la mort. Elle le fit passer en urgence dans le bureau du médecin, ignorant les patients qui avaient rendez-vous.

Sting déposa délicatement son compagnon sur le divan. Il prit la main de son amant et attendit silencieusement pendant que le médecin l'auscultait.

-Comment s'est-il blessé ? demanda celui-ci pendant son examen.

-En combattant des wyverns, répondit Sting d'une voix inquiète.

Le blond sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine à cause de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Il avait peur pour son amant, il avait bien sentit l'odeur du poison mêlé à celle du sang du dragon des ombres.

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux et retint une exclamation d'horreur. Une wyvern ?!

-Il doit être hospitalisé d'urgence ! s'exclama-t-il avant de courir vers son téléphone.

Il appela l'hôpital le plus proche pour qu'une voiture ambulance vienne chercher les jeunes mages et les amène à l'hôpital. Le médecin nettoya les plaies en attendant l'arrivée des ambulanciers qui mirent Rogue sur une civière et l'amenèrent.

Sting et les exceeds montèrent également dans l'ambulance, plus inquiets que jamais pour leur camarade.

* * *

Vous pouvez me traiter de sadique, je vous y autorise la xD  
Vous devez vous douter du prochain chapitre du coup, non ? En tout cas, même si le prochain chapitre est déjà tout prêt dans ma tête, vous pouvez laisser vos idées pour la suite ;)


	31. Hospitalisation

Et voila la suite ! Alors ... que va-t-il arriver à notre cher petit Rogue cette fois ? :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

A l'intérieur de l'ambulance, Sting ne lâcha pas la main de son amant. Il se retenait difficilement de rendre le contenu de son estomac, affalé sur la civière en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les blessures de son compagnon.

Une fois à l'hôpital, les ambulanciers sortirent la civière et emmenèrent le plus rapidement possible le dragon des ombres aux urgences. Sting les suivit, le cœur battant à tout rompre à cause de l'inquiétude. Les exceeds volaient à ses côtés, tout aussi inquiet pour leur ami. Le blond se fit arrêter par un médecin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du bloc opératoire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer monsieur, lui dit le médecin. Veuillez attendre ici s'il vous plaît, nous vous préviendrons lorsque vous pourrez voir votre ami.

Sting sentit son poing le démangeait, ne supportant pas de se faire éloigner de son amant alors qu'il était gravement blessé. Mais il retint son coup, conscient que le médecin n'avait rien fais qui justifierait cet acte de violence. Il serra les poings et s'éloigna rageusement de la porte. Les exceeds s'assirent sur une chaise, Lector essayant de réconforter un peu Frosh.

Le dragonslayer de lumière faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, incapable de tenir en place. Ne pas savoir comment allait son amant et ce qu'il lui arrivait l'angoissait plus que jamais. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait bien incapable de s'occuper des exceeds, laissant Frosh aux soins de Lector.

Lorsque les médecins revinrent trois heures plus tard, le jeune homme se tendit d'appréhension. Les exceeds le rejoignirent en volant, tout aussi inquiet et tendu.

-Vous pouvez le rejoindre en salle de réveil si vous le souhaitez en attendant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance.

-Comment va-t-il ?! demanda précipitamment Sting.

-Nous avons pus soigner ses blessures, mais le poison était présent dans son système sanguin depuis trop longtemps pour être sans conséquence. Nous lui avons administré un antidote, mais il est possible que des effets indésirables apparaissent puisque nous n'avons pas pu retirer tout le poison rapidement.

En même temps qu'il donnait ses explications, le médecin les guida vers la chambre dans laquelle reposait le dragon des ombres. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, Sting se précipita à ses côtés et s'assit sur un tabouret. Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, veillant sur lui avec inquiétude. Son état était stable, mais il craignait les effets indésirables que le médecin avait évoqués. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Ils durent attendre encore deux heures avant que le dragon des ombres ne se réveille. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui, perdu. Où était-il ? Il sentit une chaleur autour de sa main et tourna la tête avant de voir le jeune homme blond.

-Qui êtes-vous ? souffla Rogue. Où suis-je ?

Le mage-dragon retira sa main de celle de son camarade, ne comprenant pas qui était celui-ci et ce qu'il faisait là. Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir, la panique commença à l'envahir. Que se passait-il ? Qui était-il ?! Sa mémoire était vide, le néant. Le brun n'avait plus aucun souvenir.

-Qui suis-je … ? demanda-t-il terrorisé, la voix tremblante.

* * *

Pardon ... c'était trop tentant ! xD  
Alors il va se passer quoi maintenant pour nos petits dragons ? Et puis du côté de Sabertooth aussi quand ils vont apprendre la nouvelle ? :)  
J'essaierais de faire un chapitre un peu plus long pour la suite, mais je promets rien. J'ai pas mal de truc à bosser en ce moment.  
Et comme toujours, vos avis et les propositions de thème c'est en review ! A bientôt :)


	32. Amnésie

Et voici la suite ! (oui oui, déjà) :)  
Et en plus, elle est trois fois plus longue que le précédent chapitre, et c'est actuellement le plus long du recueil !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Guest :** Ha ha effectivement, c'est une idée. Je note ! ;)

* * *

Sting écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Rogue ne le reconnaissait pas ? Il ne se souvenait de rien ? Ce n'était pas possible ! L'horreur, la peur se frayèrent un chemin dans son cœur. Il avait peur de le perdre, il ne le supporterait pas. Pas lui, pas son ami d'enfance, son compagnon, son amour. Il le regarda sans un mot, assimilant difficilement la situation. Frosh sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se blottit contre Lector. Les deux exceeds ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Finalement, Lector poussa Frosh dans les bras du blond et vola hors de la chambre pour aller chercher un médecin. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pendant ce temps, Sting serra la petite exceed de son amant contre lui ouvrit la bouche, hésitant.

-Tu .. tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

-Non … rien du tout.

-Tu t'appelles Rogue. Rogue Cheney.

Les médecins entrèrent dans la chambre, accompagnés d'un psychiatre, et Sting fut gentiment poussé du périmètre autre du brun. Il recula jusqu'au mur et ne put qu'observer les médecins, impuissant. Rapidement, le verdict tomba, amnésie. L'équipe de mages s'en doutaient déjà, et ce ne fut pour eux qu'une confirmation de leurs soupçons.

-Rogue ne se souviendra jamais de nous ? demanda Frosh, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est une possibilité. On ne peut pas dire si ses souvenirs reviendront ou s'il restera amnésique à vie.

-Quand pourra-t-il sortir de l'hôpital ? questionna Sting d'une voix éteinte.

-Demain si tout va bien.

Les médecins quittèrent la pièce, laissant l'équipe des dragons jumeaux seuls. Rogue regarda le blond, se demandant qui il était pour lui, et qui était les deux chats parlant. Au moins connaissait-il son nom maintenant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? souffla-t-il doucement.

-Je m'appelle Sting Eucliff, et eux ce sont Frosh et Lector, nos exceeds.

-Nos ?

-Oui.

Sting alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit et les chats s'assirent au bord du matelas.

-On est ami d'enfance, on se connait depuis tout petit. Nos parents dragons étaient proches alors on se voyait très souvent, et après leur disparition on a toujours vécu ensemble et tout partagé.

-Des … dragons ? Nos parents ?! s'exclama Rogue, estomaqué.

Le brun ne pouvait y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient humains, comment pouvaient-ils être des enfants de dragons ?!

-On a été adopté, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents biologiques et tu m'avais dis un jour que toi non plus. Ces dragons nous ont adoptés et élevés comme leurs propres enfants. Et … ce sont eux qui nous ont appris la magie de dragonslayer.

-Nous sommes … des mages ?

-Oui, de la guilde Sabertooth.

Sting lui montra sa marque blanche sur son épaule, et lui fit remarquer qu'il portait la même mais en noir. Quand aux exceeds, ils la portaient sur le dos. Il lui expliqua qu'ils étaient en mission à peine quelques heures plus tôt, et qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital à cause de blessure qu'il avait eu en combattant des wyverns.

Rogue l'écouta silencieusement sans l'interrompre, assimilant les informations que lui donnait Sting. Il finit par retomber sur l'oreiller à cause de la fatigue et Sting se tut. Il laissa son camarade se rendormir et l'observa tendrement. Il en était sûr, quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, son Rogue était toujours là et il ferait tout pour qu'il lui revienne.

Le dragon de lumière finit par s'endormir à son tour, toujours assis sur la chaise et sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur le matelas.

Le lendemain, les médecins firent passer plusieurs examens médicaux à Rogue pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de finalement le libérer. Le brun resta avec Sting et les exceeds, qu'il semblait connaître depuis longtemps. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait bien et en sécurité avec eux. D'une certaine manière, il _savait_ qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance et que jamais ils ne lui feraient le moindre mal.

Sting le prévint pour leur mal des transports juste avant qu'ils ne prennent le train pour rentrer à Crocus. Le trajet fut un enfer pour eux, et plus particulièrement Rogue qui n'y était pas, ou plus, habitué à cause de son amnésie. L'arrivée à la gare de la capitale de Fiore fut un soulagement pour les jeunes hommes qui quittèrent bien rapidement le véhicule infernal.

-Veux-tu aller à la guilde, ou tu préfères qu'on rentre chez nous ? demanda Sting.

-Je préfèrerais rentrer, si tu veux bien, répondit doucement Rogue.

Le blond hocha la tête et le guida dans les rues jusqu'à leur appartement. Ils montèrent ensemble les deux étages d'escaliers puis Sting ouvrit la porte et invita son compagnon à entrer. Il le suivit à l'intérieur avec les exceeds et referma derrière eux. Le jeune homme fit visiter les lieux au dragon des ombres, puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour discuter. Les exceeds quand à eux partirent à la guilde.

Sting lui parla de leur enfance, leur entrée dans la guilde de Sabertooth. Il n'entra cependant pas dans les détails concernant l'ambiance pesante de la guilde à cette époque, et omis de mentionner le meurtre de Jienma et sa succession à la tête de la guilde. Il apprendrait ce dernier point bien assez tôt. Le jeune homme n'évoqua pas non plus leur lien bien plus qu'amical, pensant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa ainsi tranquillement, et le soir Sting commanda des pizzas. Lorsque Rogue lui demanda pourquoi ne pas cuisiner, il lui répondit simplement qu'il était une catastrophe dans ce domaine. Il en profita cependant pour glisser une éloge à propos de la cuisine du dragon des ombres, qui était la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais mangé de sa vie.

-Je sais cuisiner ?

-Oh que oui ! Tu es même un as de la cuisine et de la pâtisserie.

Rogue le regarda dubitatif, se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il essaie dans ce cas. Mais pour ce soir, ils se contentèrent des pizzas commandées par le blond. Ils partirent ensuite à la douche chacun leur tour, avant de se regarder gêné au moment d'aller se coucher.

-Je peux dormir avec les exceeds cette nuit, proposa Sting.

Le blond n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de dormir séparé de son compagnon, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le mettre mal à l'aise. Rogue hocha la tête et les jeunes hommes se séparèrent pour aller se coucher chacun de son côté.

Le lendemain, le dragon des ombres se leva en fin de matinée et rejoignit le salon pour déjeuner. Il s'attendait à y trouver son camarade, mais seule Frosh était présente. Elle l'attendait en regardant un film sur lacrima-vision.

-Bonjour, souffla Rogue.

-Bonjour Rogue !

Frosh lui sourit et sortit ses ailes pour venir lui faire un câlin. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras avec un doux sourire et l'interrogea sur l'absence du blond.

-Sting et Lector sont à la guilde, il a du travail à faire là-bas quand on part pas en mission tous ensembles.

-Je devrais peut-être le rejoindre alors.

Rogue s'habilla dès qu'il eut finit de déjeuner, et ils partirent ensemble pour l'auberge de Sabertooth. La petite exceed guida son maître dans les rues de la capitale jusqu'au bâtiment abritant leur guilde. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés les accueillis le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Rogue-sama, Frosh-sama.

-Bonjour …

-Yukino ! s'exclama l'exceed, contente de revoir la constellationniste.

Le dragon des ombres lui ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas qui était la jeune femme, ne connaissait aucun membre de la guilde. Quel lien l'unissait à eux, à part être des camarades de guilde ? Etaient-ils seulement amis ?

Heureusement pour lui, Sting sortit de son bureau à ce moment. Un bruyant soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lève la tête et ne remarque la présence de son compagnon. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il le rejoignit.

-Rogue, je te présente Yukino. Elle est notre amie et une mage constellationniste.

Il lui présenta également les autres membres de l'équipe la plus puissante de la guilde, et leur expliqua que le dragon des ombres était devenu amnésique, sans leur donner les raisons. La nouvelle se répandit ensuite bien vite dans la guilde, choquant bon nombre de mages.

Rogue lui se sentit mal à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui semblaient le connaître mais que lui ne connaissait pas. Frosh resta à ses côtés et se posa sur sa tête. La petite exceed était bien décidée à ne pas quitter son maître. Le jeune homme eut un sourire imperceptible, rassuré par la présence de Sting, Frosh et Lector autour de lui. Ils étaient les seuls qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance.

Le blond avait réussis à finir tout son travail administratif dans la matinée, l'expédiant aussi rapidement que possible pour pouvoir retourner auprès de son compagnon. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus aussi intimes pour le moment, mais il voulait toujours autant le protéger et prendre soin de lui. Sting demanda à Minerva de leur amener deux assiettes, et les dragonslayers s'installèrent ensemble à une table pour le repas.

-Tu penses que je peux faire des missions pour gagner de l'argent ? murmura Rogue.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Lector.

-Tant que tu sais te servir de ta magie, ajouta Sting.

Le dragon de lumière s'inquiétait qu'avec son amnésie, le brun n'ait oublié également comment utiliser la magie et qu'il ne sache plus utiliser ses compétences de dragonslayer. Et il comprit bien vite que c'était malheureusement le cas lorsqu'il vit son camarade baisser les yeux.

-Tu veux … que je t'apprenne ? souffla-t-il doucement.

-Tu … tu pourrais ? Tu serais d'accord pour m'apprendre la magie ?

-Quand tu veux !

Sting lui fit un sourire étincelant. Il ferait tout pour son amour, et s'il devait lui apprendre à utiliser leur magie alors soit, il le ferait !

* * *

Aller, pour cette partie, j'ai encore deux chapitres potentiels, peut-être plus si vous me donnez des idées qui m'inspirent. Notre cher Rogue n'en a pas encore fini xDD


	33. Apprentissage

Et voila la suite ! Ah la la, les pauvres ... xD

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting et Rogue se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard à l'extérieur de la ville. Les exceeds avaient préférés rester à la guilde, comme souvent lorsque les dragonslayers partaient s'entraîner. Les jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent ainsi sur la plaine, à une distance respectable des habitations pour éviter tout accident dû à la magie.

Sting s'assit sur le sol et intima silencieuse à son ami d'en faire de même. Rogue obéit silencieusement et l'observa, attendant la suite. Il fut quelque peu surpris lorsque le blond lui demanda de faire de la méditation et haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

-La méditation permet d'accélérer l'absorption d'éthernano. Et tu devrais ressentir la magie en toi en même temps, concentres-toi dessus pour la libérer.

Le brun hocha la tête et obéit. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, faisant le vide dans son esprit instinctivement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne ressente la magie, et il se concentra dessus comme son ami le lui avait indiqué. Rogue essaya de la libérer, et aussitôt des ombres apparurent autour de lui.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sting en voyant les ombres de son camarade.

-Maintenant, essaie de manipuler ta magie de dragonslayer des ombres.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard interrogateur au blond.

-Attaque-moi avec, ou essaie de détruire quelque chose, en bref utilise-la, précisa ce dernier.

Le brun se leva et essaya d'envoyer ses ombres sur Sting. Seulement, dès qu'il voulut leur faire quitter ses mains, la magie disparût. Le jeune mage recommença plusieurs fois sous les conseils du blond, mais il ne fit qu'enchaîner les échecs.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Rogue. Comment faire pour qu'il parvienne à utiliser son pouvoir ? De plus, la magie de dragonslayer étant extrêmement rare et les dragons morts, Sting était le seul à pouvoir lui apprendre.

Dépité, le blond se força à réfléchir le plus vite possible pour trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son camarade ainsi, le dragon des ombres devait absolument retrouver sa magie ! Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il ne quittait pas Rogue du regard.

-Plutôt qu'essayer de faire partir les ombres de ta main, garde-les et attaque-moi directement avec.

-Tu veux que je te donne un coup de poing en gardant ma magie autour de ma main ? interrogea le brun, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-C'est ça, acquiesça Sting.

Le dragonslayer des ombres se concentra sur sa magie et la fit apparaître de nouveau autour de sa main. Il lança alors son bras vers son ami pour le frapper sans se retenir. Sting para le coup avec son bras, sa propre magie arrêtant les ombres. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, il allait pouvoir lui apprendre à ré-utiliser ses sorts de dragon des ombres s'il parvenait à faire des attaques aussi basique avec sa magie.

-Maintenant que tu sais faire ça, il faut que tu apprennes les sorts de dragon des ombres.

Sting commença avec le _Eiryuu no zangeki_ (frappe du dragon des ombres). Malheureusement, même si la technique était loin d'être la plus compliquée, ce fut un fiasco complet. Le jeune mage avait du mal à se concentrer sur le sort et sur l'attaque physique en même temps, ce qui se terminait par une attaque trop faible ou une disparition pure et simple des ombres autour de sa main. Un soupir traversa les lèvres du blond. Ce serait plus long que prévu pour apprendre à son compagnon à utiliser à nouveau sa magie et tous ses sorts.

Exténué et dépité de ne parvenir à rien, Rogue finit par s'allonger dans l'herbe. Ses yeux plongèrent dans le ciel rosissant du crépuscule. Le blond le laissa se reposer et s'entraîna lui-même en attendant. Sa frustration de ne pas réussir à mieux enseigner à son ami et de ne pas pouvoir lui faire retrouver rapidement son niveau passa sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Herbe brûlé par la lumière, rochers explosés, tout passa sous le coup de sa frustration.

Les jeunes hommes reprirent le lendemain après que Sting se soit occupés de la paperasse administrative de la guilde. Le dragonslayer de l'ombre s'abstint de venir au QG avec lui, se sentant bien trop mal à l'aise au milieu des autres mages qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il l'attendit donc chez eux pour qu'ils aillent s'entraîner ensemble.

Ils eurent besoin de plusieurs jours pour que Rogue réussisse à maîtriser cette technique. Lorsqu'il y parvint, les jeunes mages partagèrent un sourire heureux. Mais le blond songea en même temps qu'il restait encore plusieurs sorts qu'il devrait lui apprendre, et qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir finis avec cette apprentissage.

* * *

Alors, que peut-il bien leur arriver encore pendant que Rogue est amnésique ? A vos claviers, laissez vos idées en review ! ;)


	34. Rivalité amoureuse

Nos petits dragons n'ont pas finis d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, j'aimerais pas être à leur place (surtout Sting pour le coup, vous allez comprendre ;) )  
Chapitre inspiré des idées proposées par mestwendyfan, Sakura-Sabertooth et Guest, merci à vous pour vos propositions :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Au début de la semaine suivante, le dragon des ombres décida de retourner à la guilde malgré son malaise devant tous ces inconnus qui le connaissaient. Après tout, il en était lui aussi membre, il ne pouvait ne plus y aller et en rester membre en même temps. Il avait donc pris la décision, après réflexion, d'apprendre à nouveau à connaître ses camarades.

Sting avait approuvé sa décision, et les jeunes hommes partirent ensemble dans la matinée pour s'y rendre. Les exceeds marchaient à leurs côtés dans la rue, bavant d'envie chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant des pâtisseries. Celles de leur ami leur manquaient, le brun n'ayant pas tenter d'en faire depuis le début de son amnésie. Il s'était remis à la cuisine peu à peu, souhaitant avancer progressivement.

Lorsque les dragonslayers entrèrent au sein de la guilde, les membres présents se retournèrent et les saluèrent. A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait que peu de monde. Ils s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandé du chocolat chaud pour Rogue et du café viennois pour Sting. La barmaid de la guilde les leur apporta avec le sourire et déposa les tasses sur la table en bois.

-Tu te sens prêt pour ça ? demanda le blond, légèrement pour son compagnon.

Le dragon de lumière ne voulait pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise en le laissant seul au milieu des autres mages.

-Oui. De toute façon, je suis un membre de la guilde aussi, il faudra bien que j'apprenne à connaître nos camarades.

Sting hocha la tête doucement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude. Pourtant, il savait que l'équipe la plus forte de la guilde s'occupait très bien de lui et qu'ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal. Mais sans comprendre, le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsque Yukino arriva, Sting lui confia son compagnon avant de monter dans son bureau s'occuper de l'administratif. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, il n'aimait pas devoir se séparer de Rogue alors que celui-ci ne se souvenait toujours de rien et ne reconnaissait plus leurs camarades. N'importe qui pourrait profiter de la situation et cette idée le rendait presque malade.

La jeune femme fit un doux sourire à Rogue et s'installa à sa table. Ils discutèrent ensemble, principalement de la guilde, et elle lui indiqua les principaux membres. Peu à peu, la pièce se remplit et les autres membres de l'équipe la plus forte les rejoignirent, s'incrustant dans la discussion. Le dragon des ombres en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur ses camarades.

Sting les retrouva pour le déjeuner et s'assit à côté de Rogue, se retenant de le prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais le brun n'était pas au courant de leur relation avant qu'il ne perde ses souvenirs. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour lui révéler ce détail, et il avait décidé d'être patient pour regagner l'amour de son amant.

-T'es souvenirs ne reviennent toujours pas ? questionna Minerva. Rien du tout ?

-Non, répondit Rogue. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit de mon passé.

Sting retourna dans son bureau après avoir fini son repas, il lui restait encore un peu de paperasse à terminer. Rogue pendant ce temps visita la guilde avec Yukino et rencontra quelques membres importants. Le dernier que la jeune femme lui présenta fut Dobengal. Ce dernier laissa son regard dériver discrètement sur le corps musclé du dragonslayer, caché sous ses vêtements.

Sting gronda dangereusement lorsqu'il remarqua le regard du mage sur son compagnon. Aussitôt, Dobengal s'éloigna prudemment de Rogue. Celui-ci lança un regard inquisiteur au blond, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, n'ayant pas remarqué le regard discret mais pas très innocent de leur camarade.

Sting lança un sourire attendrit à son ami d'enfance et le prit par le bras pour l'amener hors de la guilde.

-On va s'entraîner ?

-D'accord. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu grondais tout à l'heure ?

-Je … rien, souffla Sting.

Comment lui expliquer alors qu'il ne savait rien de leur relation plus qu'amicale ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire directement qu'il n'avait pas aimé le regard que Dobengal avait posé sur lui. Semblant comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autre réponse, Rogue laissa tomber et le suivit dans les plaines pour continuer son apprentissage de la magie.

Les jeunes hommes y restèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi, et ne prirent le chemin du retour qu'au couché du soleil. Le ciel se paraît d'éclats orange et rouge, semblant s'enflammer derrière la ville. Au loin, les nuages roses surmontaient l'horizon flamboyant.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Rogue.

Sting acquiesça tout en glissant un regard attendrit sur son compagnon. Il lui manquait tellement, leur intimité lui manquait. Il aurait voulu retrouver les bras de son amant, ses étreintes si tendres et passionnées à la fois. Devoir attendre était difficile, mais pour lui il se sentait capable de tout.

Les jours suivants, le blond surveilla autant que possible Dobengal. Il n'appréciait pas, mais alors du tout qu'on essaie de lui piquer Rogue. Personne ne touchait à SON amant. Malheureusement pour lui, la paperasse administrative prenait du temps, et pendant qu'il s'en occupait il lui était impossible d'être auprès de son bien-aimé.

De son côté, Rogue se rapprocha du mage sous les yeux de ses camarades. L'équipe la plus forte observa ce rapprochement avec méfiance. Après tout, ils étaient bien placés pour savoir qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui appartient de près ou de loin à un dragon sans en subir les conséquences. Et cela valait également pour les dragonslayers. La mort de Jienma après que ce dernier s'en soit pris à Lector en était d'ailleurs un bon exemple.

Certains se demandèrent d'ailleurs si Dobengal ne l'avait pas oublié. Après tout, Sting était un enfant de dragon et particulièrement possessif. C'était presque suicidaire de tenter de toucher à son amant ou son exceed.

Sting éloignait autant que possible le mage imprudent dès qu'il le pouvait, ce dernier ne cachant plus ses regards désireux qu'il posait sur Rogue. Comme si le dragon de lumière allait le laisser lui prendre son compagnon !

Les autres mages préférèrent ne pas s'en mêler, sentant les problèmes arriver et ne souhaitant pas risquer de subir le courroux de leur maître de guilde. Même l'équipe la plus forte n'osait dire un mot lorsque le dragonslayer était en colère, ce dernier étant bien capable de faire d'énorme dégâts digne de Fairy Tail.

La situation devint de plus en plus ambiguë alors que les deux jeunes gens se rapprochaient. Rogue et Dobengal passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble lorsque Sting n'était pas là pour les séparer et le brun finit par franchir la ligne. Alors que Sting travaillait encore dans son bureau, le jeune dragon des ombres se pencha vers son camarade et effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de l'embrasser timidement.

Le dragon de lumière sortit à se moment de son bureau et sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant son amant dans les bras d'un autre. Puis la colère monta, ses yeux se fendirent d'un regard reptilien et dangereux. Un grondement sourd remonta dans sa gorge, figeant leurs camarades de frayeur. La fureur du jeune homme était clairement perceptible.

Dobengal regarda Sting avec des yeux victorieux et brillant de défi. Cela ne fit que redoubler la fureur du mage-dragon qui s'avança lentement vers eux. Tout autour, les membres de Sabertooth les regardaient en retenant leur souffle. Personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, encore moins dire un mot.

Rogue regarda son ami d'enfance sans comprendre sa fureur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? En quoi était-ce mal qu'il passe du temps avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, ou qu'il puisse avoir une relation amoureuse ?

-Eloigne-toi de lui, siffla Sting d'une voix dangereusement basse.

L'air ondulait autour du blond, sa magie prête à se manifester à tout instant. Il se sentait prêt à commettre un meurtre si on le poussait encore dans ses retranchements. Prudemment, Dobengal recula jusqu'au mur sans quitter du regard le maître de guilde. Il sentait venir son heure s'il n'obéissait pas immédiatement.

Sting attrapa le poignet de Rogue et se retourna vivement, le tirant derrière lui. Le brun se débattit et lui demanda ce qu'il lui prenait, mais aucun mot ne traversa les lèvres de son ami. Il ne put que le suivre jusqu'à leur appartement.

Sting claqua la porte derrière eux et ferma à clef, bloquant le passage. Il n'allait pas laisser son compagnon lui échapper.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?! demanda Rogue, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

* * *

Moi ? Sadique ? Je vous pas de quoi vous parlez o:) xD  
Pour le découpage, désolé de m'arrêter la mais j'étais obligée pour le prochain chapitre  
Prochain chapitre début de semaine prochaine probablement, jusque la proposez toutes vos idées sur ce qu'il pourrait encore arriver à nos dragons favoris ! ;)


	35. Révélations

Et voila la suite promise ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Guest :** Contente que ça te plaise ! Effectivement, pour le découpage c'était assez frustrant pour les lecteurs possiblement, mais c'était exprès pour ce chapitre. Et quand à savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec le rival de Sting ... à voir :p

* * *

Sting encra ses yeux dans les siens et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Je n'aime pas te voir avec lui, avoua-t-il finalement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es à moi !

Rogue le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait pas à cet élan de possessivité soudaine de la part de son ami.

-A toi … ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire à la fin ?!

Sting s'avança et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

-Tu m'appartiens. Tu es mon amant, juste à moi.

Le brun passa ses bras autour de lui, assimilant ses mots. Il comprenait mieux la crise de jalousie du blond. Et se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait encore rien dis.

-Je pensais qu'on était comme des frères.

-On l'était, quand on était petit. Mais on est devenu plus que ça en grandissant. Et je déteste te voir trop proche d'un autre, je veux te garder pour moi seul.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Je ne pensais pas … qu'on pouvait être plus que des frères de cœur.

Sting resserra son étreinte autour de lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je voulais te laisser du temps. Tu ne te rappelles de rien, je ne voulais juste pas te brusquer dès le début en te le disant alors que tu sortais à peine de l'hôpital.

Rogue plongea ses prunelles carmines dans celles azurées de son meilleur ami, les sondant pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait aisément y lire de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la passion, tous les sentiments que le blond lui portait. Le dragon des ombres sentit son cœur accélérer et se mordit la lèvre.

-On était vraiment un couple, avant mon accident ?

-Oui.

Sting lui caressa les cheveux, puis sa main descendit dans son cou. Lentement, il se pencha vers ses lèvres, lui laissant la possibilité d'esquiver s'il le souhaitait. Cependant, Rogue combla la distance et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et chastement.

-Tu m'appartiens, souffla Sting dans son oreille.

Ils partagèrent un autre doux baiser et le blond se blottit contre lui, heureux de retrouver son compagnon.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois savoir d'autre, lui demanda Rogue.

-Tu admirais Gazil Redfox quand on était enfant et tu voulais le surpasser, tout comme moi j'admirais Natsu Dragneel. Tu as été son disciple pendant un temps. Après notre entrée dans la guilde, on a rapidement déménagé pour avoir notre appartement, fuyant l'ambiance pesante de la guilde à cette époque. Il n'y a que lorsque Jienma, l'ancien maître de guilde est mort, que l'ambiance s'est amélioré. Je l'ai tué moi-même quand il a osé s'en prendre à Lector.

Rogue resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il savait les dragons possessifs, et s'était rendu compte que lui-même, fils de dragon, l'était aussi. Il comprenait qu'il ait pu surréagir concernant Lector, il en ferait de même pour Frosh. Et probablement pour le blond également, surtout avec leur lien si fort.

-Je t'aime, murmura Rogue.

La voix du brun était à peine audible, mais Sting l'entendit parfaitement.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon dragon des ombres.

Il s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres et le serra fortement contre lui. Il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son compagnon et il comptait bien le garder pour lui tout seul.

* * *

Ah la la, ils sont vraiment trop mignons tous les deux *o*  
Alors, vos idées pour la suite ? :)


	36. Avertissement

Pour remédier à la page blanche, rien de mieux que s'asseoir au bord de l'eau et regarder les cygnes nager tranquillement. Après une semaine à pas réussir à écrire le moindre chapitre, tout est venu tout seul alors que j'étais posée :)  
En parlant de cygne, ils sont plus grands que je ne le pensais vus de près :o Bon aller, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et j'vous laisse lire ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux retournèrent à la guilde le lendemain. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis à une table et s'installèrent pour discuter.

Sting les quitta un peu plus tard pour vaquer à ses occupations de maître de guilde, la tant détestée paperasse. Dobengal en profita alors pour s'approcher de Rogue.

-Salut beau brun, lui souffla-t-il sensuellement.

-Bonjour, répondit Rogue d'une voix neutre.

Dobengal engagea la conversation avec le dragon des ombres, tentant de le séduire un peu plus. Leurs camarades s'écartèrent et les membres de l'équipe la plus forte s'installèrent au bar.

-Il est vraiment suicidaire, marmonna Minerva.

-Je crois me souvenir que les dragons n'ont aucune pitié quand on touche à ce qui leur appartient, ajouta Rufus.

-Et nos dragonslayers ont hérités du caractère des dragons, surtout Sting-sama, acheta la douche Yukino.

Aucun ne le dit à haute voix, mais tous pensèrent la même chose. Dobengal était mort. Littéralement. Un fin sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de la brune. Tout cela allait être particulièrement amusant si le mage téméraire continuait ainsi.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau aux alentours de mid, Sting eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir son amant en pleine conversation avec son rival amoureux. Cependant Dobengal avait relevé la tête lorsque la porte du bureau s'était ouverte. Ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles azurs du dragonslayer qui lançaient des éclairs, et il s'éloigna prudemment. La menace brillant dans ces yeux ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions de leur propriétaire.

Le blond rejoignit son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément sous les yeux de Dobengal. Le message était clair : Rogue lui appartient et il ne le laisserait à personne d'autre.

Les dragonslayers déjeunèrent ensemble tranquillement puis décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner.

-Pars devant, je te rejoins, dit Sting.

Rogue hocha la tête et quitta la guilde. Le blond attendit que son compagnon soit hors de vue avant de s'approcher de son rival amoureux.

-Approche-toi encore une fois de mon homme et t'es mort, siffla-t-il.

Dobengal déglutit face à la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux du dragonslayer. A trop jouer avec le feu, il allait se brûler.

Sting partit rejoindre son amant dans les plaines pour s'entraîner. Si avec cela, cet idiot de Dobengal continuait à le provoquer, il ne se retiendrait plus.

* * *

J'ai bien envie du Dobengal grillé au prochain chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi ? :D  
Sinon, des idées de ce qu'il pourrait encore se passer tant que Rogue est amnésique ? Les review sont la pour ça, laissez toutes vos propositions :)


	37. Souvenirs

Voici la suite ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux allèrent à la guilde en fin de matinée. Leurs amis étaient déjà présents, et ils les rejoignirent. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent côte à côte et saluèrent les membres de l'équipe la plus puissante de la guilde. Depuis quelques jours, Dobengal n'avait plus approché les mages dragons, de peur de finir à l'hôpital ou pire à cause de leur maître de guilde très possessif.

Sting discutait tranquillement avec Rufus et Minerva lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son compagnon. Rogue avait soudainement un air perdu et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le dragon de lumière passa un bras autour des épaules de son amant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Je …

Rogue se laissa tomber contre son compagnon et ferma les yeux. Sting lui caressa les cheveux avant de se lever et le prendre dans ses bras. Il monta les escaliers et porta son homme jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le blond déposa son amant sur un lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Entre temps, le dragon des ombres avait perdu connaissance.

 _Les dragonslayer se retrouvèrent tous devant le portail éclipse, accompagné par Anna Heartfilia. Sting et Rogue se tenaient la main, tête baissé. Ils avaient dû tuer leurs dragons, et leurs cœurs meurtris auraient besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Désormais ils étaient seuls et ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre._

 _Une fois la porte ouverte, ils la traversèrent avec les autres enfants des dragons et la jeune femme. Les dragonslayer de l'ombre et la lumière ne se lâchèrent pas. Au contraire, ils serrèrent plus fort leurs mains et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre._

 _Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de l'autre côté de la porte, ils se souvenaient à peine du portail éclipse. Ils étaient en bordure d'une forêt, entre les bois et un village. Les deux garçons étaient un peu sonné et regardèrent autour d'eux._

 _-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Rogue, perdu._

 _Le dragonslayer de l'ombre se sentait très mal à cause de la mort de sa mère adoptive. Inconsciemment il se blottit contre son meilleur ami. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, bien qu'il se sente tout aussi mal. Ils s'apportaient mutuellement du réconfort._

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais on va s'en sortir. A nous deux on peut y arriver !_

 _Rogue acquiesça silencieusement. C'était vrai, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il sentait qu'ils pourraient tout surmonter._

 _Ils passaient près d'un marais envahit de grenouille, et l'exceed jouait avec les petits amphibiens. C'était Rogue qui était allé vers elle. La chatte était toute seule._

 _-Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda doucement le brun._

 _-Je ne sais pas …, avait répondu l'exceed honteuse._

 _-Tu n'as pas de famille ?_

 _-Non … je suis seule, avait-elle déclaré avant de fondre en larme._

 _Rogue l'avait prise dans ses bras et consolé avec douceur. Lorsque l'exceed s'était calmée, il lui avait proposé de venir avec eux. Ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie, heureuse de trouver une famille. Il l'avait alors nommée Frosh, car elle adorait les grenouilles._

 _Les dragons jumeaux étaient membres de Sabertooth depuis maintenant un mois. L'ambiance était sympathique les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce que le maître de guilde ne laisse sa place. C'est alors Jienma qui reprit en main la guilde au tigre d'une main de fer. Son obsession pour la victoire et la force l'aveuglait et il avait interdit toute défaite. Quelque soit les raisons._

 _Les jeunes dragonslayer vivaient dans l'auberge de la guilde, mais l'ambiance pesante qui régnait au sein du bâtiment leur devenait insupportable. Les deux amis d'enfance avaient donc pris la décision de se trouver un appartement en ville. Ils avaient déjà un peu d'argent de côté qu'ils avaient économisés grâce aux missions._

 _Ils prirent ainsi une semaine de repos, bien décidé à profiter de ce temps pour trouver leur appartement et déménager de l'auberge de Sabertooth. Frosh et Lector, tout à fais d'accord avec la décision de leurs maîtres, avaient hâte de quitter l'auberge._

 _-Rogue … je suis tombé amoureux de toi, lui déclara Sting d'une voix à peine audible en rougissant._

 _Grâce à l'ouï surdéveloppée des dragonslayer, le brun avait parfaitement entendu. Il se figea sous la surprise et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette attente mettait le dragon de lumière dans un état de panique intense, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ressentait son meilleur ami. Et il avait peur qu'il ne le rejette. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux en attendant la réponse._

 _Une fois le choc de la surprise passé, Rogue se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Est-ce qu'il aimait le blond ? Oui, après tout il était son meilleur ami, et s'il ne l'aimait pas il ne serait pas rester à ses côtés depuis toutes ses années. Mais pouvait-on parler d'amour ? C'était la toute la question. Pourtant, chaque fois que le blond manifestait de la tendresse envers lui, il appréciait plus que de raison. Il avait toujours adoré les petites attentions du blond, son côté attentionné qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre. Et sa déclaration avait fais battre son cœur, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer._

 _Le brun se rendit à l'évidence, lui aussi était amoureux et depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait toujours refoulé ses sentiments pour son ami, mais ils étaient bien présents. Alors il s'approcha plus près de Sting, qui paniqua. Et contre toute attente, Rogue posa ses lèvres sur celles du dragon de lumière avec une douceur infinie._

 _Rogue reporta son attention entièrement sur les Wyvern en voyant Frosh partir pour aller chercher Frosh. Il rassembla sa magie et la concentra dans ses mains. Ses mouvements devenaient de moins en moins agiles et ses attaques faiblissaient. Pourtant, il devait absolument tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de son amant._

 _Avec ses dernières forces, il utilisa la dragon force pour augmenter temporairement son pouvoir, puis sauta sur le dos d'une Wyvern avant de la frapper toute sa force. Il enchaîna les sorts, mettant les monstres KO un par un. Malheureusement, il prenait également beaucoup de dégâts et lorsqu'il termina le dernier de ses adversaires, le jeune homme était à bout. Il se sentit partir et sa dernière pensée alla à son compagnon._

Rogue gémit doucement et batailla pour ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait perdu connaissance que durant une demi-heure, mais cela avait suffit à inquiet son compagnon. Sting le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

-Comment tu vas ? souffla le blond.

-Je … je vais bien. Je me souviens de tout.

Le dragon des ombres leva les bras et attira son amant contre lui. Il se doutait à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour lui pendant son amnésie. Rogue le serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Sting se laissa faire et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son homme avec soulagement. Il se blottit contre lui et l'enlaça.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis désolé, répondit doucement Rogue.

Les mages dragons restèrent enlacé ainsi un long moment, simplement heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble et que le brun ait retrouvé la mémoire.

* * *

Ah la la, sont mignons ensembles :)  
Je vous invite à inonder la boite à review de thème pour les prochains chapitres, je commence à être un peu à cours d'idée (et je ne peux pas promettre qu'il ne leur arrive pas des malheurs si vous ne proposez rien :p )


	38. Déguisement

Thème tout particulièrement pour Halloween ;) Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Rogue décolla ses lèvres de celles de son amant.

-On devrait se préparer, murmura-t-il.

-On a encore du temps, gémit Sting.

Le blond reprit les lèvres de son compagnon pour un baiser brûlant et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Le dragon des ombres répondit tout aussi passionnément, avant de s'extirper des bras chauds de son homme à la fin du baiser. Il se leva et lui sourit, les yeux pleins de malice.

-On doit vraiment se préparer Sting, sinon on va être en retard. Et tu sais que Minerva ne tolèrera pas le moindre retard.

Une grimoire traversa le visage du dragon de lumière à la menace à peine voilée. Avec un soupir de désespoir, il se décida finalement à se lever pour s'habiller pour la soirée. Les membres de Sabertooth organisaient une soirée déguisée à la guilde et ouverte au public, le tout sous la direction de la brune.

Rogue attrapa son déguisement dans le placard et jeta un regard à son compagnon avant de juger préférable d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour éviter un autre assaut qui les mettrait en retard. Il veilla à fermer à clef la porte, juste au cas ou. Le dragon des ombres posa finalement ses affaires et commença à se déshabiller pour pouvoir mettre son déguisement. Une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, un pantalon de toile noir, une reddingote noire, et surtout la longue cape noire doublée de satin rouge à l'intérieur.

Le brun veilla à bien ajuster ensuite la montre à gousset dans la poche de poitrine de la reddingote avant de vérifier dans le miroir que sa tenue soit bien mise correctement. Il regarda ensuite débitativement la boite de maquillage qu'ils avaient achetés spécialement pour l'occasion. Un soupir blasé traversa les lèvres du dragon des ombres et il la prit dans ses mains.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la boite à maquillage et mit du fond de teint blanc sur tout son visage. Sa peau déjà pâle prit une teinte blafarde, faisant ressortir ses yeux yeux écarlattes.

Dans la chambre, Sting se leva et prit sa tenue également. Il mit une tenue en toile fine sur laquelle étaient incrusté de feuilles sèches orangés et rouges. Le blond ajouta également des sandales de daim et des fausses pointes d'oreilles pour que ses oreilles aient une forme pointue. Un déguisement plutôt simple, mais qui ferait l'affaire pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas eu l'envie de fouiller les magasins à la recherche de quelque chose de plus élaboré.

Le dragonslayer de lumière attendit ensuite que son compagnon le rejoigne. Les exceeds étaient resté chez Yukino toute la journée, la jeune femme ayant pris à cœur de s'occuper d'eux et de leur déguisement.

Rogue sortit un peu plus tard de la salle de bain, son costume de vampire parfaitement en place. Son compagnon se sentit fondre à la vue et se promit de ne pas le laisser lui échapper lorsqu'ils rentreraient de la fête.

Se doutant de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son homme, Rogue vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre ses lèvres.

-Allons-y, on aura toute la nuit pour nous après.

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à inonder les reviews d'idée de thème pour la suite ! ;)


	39. Coiffeur

Voila la suite, un petit truc que j'ai eu en tête il y a un moment mais que je n'avais pas encore écrit :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting regarda fixement les mèches noires de son petit-ami. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas allés chez le coiffeur depuis un certain temps et la longueur de leurs cheveux les trahissait.

Sentant le regard instant de son compagnon, Rogue se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-On doit prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, marmonna Sting.

Un léger grognement traversa les lèvres du brun. Il détestait y aller et devait se forcer à chaque fois. Il était malgré tout conscient qu'ils y passeraient tôt ou tard. Le dragonslayer de lumière enlaça tendrement son amant et le serra contre lui. Aussitôt, ce dernier se blottit contre lui et se détendit.

-C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, souffla Sting à son oreille.

Le blond glissa une main dans les mèches sombres de son bien-aimé avant de l'embrasser.

Quelques jours plus tard, les dragonslayers de Sabertooth entrèrent chez un coiffeur du centre-ville. Le blond se présenta à l'accueil et l'hôtesse les invita à s'asseoir le temps de patienter. Les jeunes hommes s'installèrent donc dans l'espace d'attente pour patienter. Sting garda la main de son amant dans la sienne, son pouce faisant inconsciemment des cercles sur sa peau pour le détendre.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Rogue et il serra la main de son compagnon. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, d'en finir et qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux ou à la guilde. Les exceeds étaient partit à la guilde dans la matinée sans eux et devaient probablement être avec Yukino ou les autres membres de l'équipe la plus forte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux coiffeurs se présentèrent devant les dragonslayers et les invitèrent à les suivre. Les jeunes hommes se levèrent et Sting déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Rogue suivit le coiffeur et s'assit sagement sur le siège. Il pencha la tête en arrière après avoir mis la blouse et ferma les yeux. Une grimace traversa ses traits l'espace d'une demi-seconde lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'employer sur sa tête. Il retint un grondement pendant le coiffeur s'occupait de lui laver les cheveux.

Il s'assit ensuite sur les sièges face aux miroirs, suivant docilement les instructions de l'homme s'occupant de lui. Cependant, lorsque celui-ci le colla pour lui couper correctement ses longues mèches noires, le dragonslayer de l'ombre ne put s'empêcher un grondement menaçant de vibrer dans sa gorge. Dieu qu'il avait horreur qu'on touche à ses cheveux ! Il n'était déjà pas très tactile mis à part avec Sting et les exceeds, alors avec un parfait inconnu …

De son côté, Sting avait moins de problème même s'il appréciait peu de se faire tripoter les cheveux ainsi. Il resta cependant d'un calme absolu et aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il se contenta de patienter docilement pendant que le coiffeur s'occupait de couper ses cheveux blonds.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, Rogue rejoignit son amant et s'engouffra dans ses bras avec soulagement. Sting le serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de payer. Les dragonslayers quittèrent ensuite les lieux pour rentrer chez eux, content d'en avoir finis.

* * *

A vos claviers, je vous invite à inonder la boite à review avec des idées de thèmes ! ;)  
Et je préviens, les chapitres vont peut-être être un petit peu plus long à arriver maintenant, mais je compte bien continuer ce recueil :)


	40. Savon

Retour en enfance, cet OS se passe un peu après que Frosh ait rejoins nos dragons :)  
Un conseil avant de lire : abandonner une partie de vos neurones. Grosse bêtise en vue ! xD

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Guest :** Et non, ce n'est pas finis et loin de l'être. Je compte bien continuer ce recueil encore longtemps :) Je note pour la discothèque ! Pour ce qui est des UA, je suis ouverte aux propositions mais ils seront écris dans un recueil annexe

* * *

Sting et Rogue entrèrent en ville avec les exceeds. Les jeunes mages venaient de terminer leur travail et comptaient faire des provisions ainsi que quelques achats basiques avant de reprendre la route à travers Fiore. Ils rejoignirent tous ensembles leur patron temporaire et récupère la récompense pour avoir effectué la mission.

Une fois la maison du commanditaire quittée, les dragonslayers s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards pour être tranquille.

-Je m'occupe des provisions ! s'exclama aussitôt Sting.

Rogue hocha la tête, espérant que son ami d'enfance ne prendrait pas n'importe quoi.

-Je vais m'occuper des produits d'hygiènes alors. Est-ce que tu peux prendre aussi des couvertures pour remplacer nos vieilles toutes usées ?

-Compte sur moi.

Les jeunes garçons se donnèrent rendez-vous sur la place centrale de la ville puis partirent chacun de leur côté avec leur exceed. La petite Frosh se posa sur la tête de Rogue.

-Fro se demande pourquoi on doit acheter toutes ces choses, questionna innocemment la chatte.

-Parce que c'est nécessaire. On a besoin de nourriture pour manger, de couvertures pour rester au chaud la nuit et de produits d'hygiènes pour nous laver.

Le dragon des ombres caressa gentiment sa camarade avant d'entrer dans un magasin de produit local vendant toutes sortes de choses. Il se dirigea vers le présentoir des savons et baissa le regard sur les rectangles colorés. Ils étaient tous sous plastiques pour les protéger, mais quelques morceaux de savon étaient également posé à côté pour les clients souhaitant les tester.

Rogue observa silencieusement les différents articles devant lui, hésitant sur lequel prendre. Il demanda alors son avis à l'exceed costumée.

-Fro se demande si on peut les manger …

Le dragonslayer considéra l'idée sérieusement puis pris un morceau de savon en exposition et le goûta. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que cela créerait de la mousse dans sa bouche. Il avala le savon et son précipité en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir.

Finalement, Rogue se décida et prit un savon avant de passer à la suite de ses courses pour pouvoir ensuite rejoindre son meilleur ami.

* * *

Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu écrire une énormité pareil ... xD On va dire la fatigue :')


	41. Carrelage

Je crois que mon inspiration me dit merde pour les thèmes en ce moment ...

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

En rentrant de mission, Sting et Rogue avait craqué pour une petite maison en bordure de la ville. Les jeunes hommes avaient alors contacté les propriétaires pour l'acheter avec leurs économies et la récompense de leur dernière mission. Quelques jours après, les lieux étaient à eux mais des travaux s'annonçaient pour les deux dragons. Car si la maison n'était pas très cher, elle était également en mauvais état et nécessité des travaux urgents avant d'être habitable.

Les jeunes hommes avaient donc décidé de commencer par s'occuper du carrelage sur le sol, dont une bonne partie était détruit ou fissuré. Ils achetèrent des caisses de carrelages dans un magasin de bricolage et louèrent un chariot pour pouvoir les transporter jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison. Ils déposèrent ensuite toutes les caisses dans le petit jardin et les exceeds ramenèrent le chariot.

Les dragons jumeaux prirent leurs outils et commencèrent par retirer le carrelage déjà présent en brisant les carreaux et les décollant ensuite du sol. Ils déposèrent les morceaux de carrelage dans des sacs poubelles qu'ils entassèrent devant la maison pour les faire jeter à la benne. Ils procédèrent ainsi pièce par pièce, retirant la totalité du carrelage sur le sol, ainsi que les carreaux sur les murs de la salle de bain.

Les jeunes hommes se partagèrent ensuite les pièces pour nettoyer le sol. Ils retirèrent les débris restant, grattèrent pour enlever la colle, et passèrent le balais derrière. Ils nettoyèrent ensuite le sol avec un produit alcalin et laissèrent sécher.

Le temps que le sol sèche, Rogue prit le petit livret expliquant comment poser le carrelage et le parcourut minutieusement. Il expliqua en même temps à son amant les points importants et les exceeds rassemblèrent le matériel nécessaire.

Ils commencèrent par tracer un trait perpendiculaire à la porte d'entrée, puis déposèrent une première ligne de carreaux avec des petites croix en plastiques au milieu pour laisser l'espace pour faire les joins. Durant ce temps, les exceeds préparèrent le mortier qui permettrait de remplir les jointures.

Ils retirèrent ensuite les carreaux après avoir mémorisé leurs emplacements et déposèrent une couche de mortier qu'ils étalèrent avec une spatule crantée.

-Tu penses qu'on pourra déménager dans combien de temps ? demanda soudainement Sting.

-Si on avance rapidement, peut-être deux semaines ? fit Rogue sans grande conviction.

Pour aller rapidement, ils devraient se focaliser sur la remise en état des lieux, chose qui était difficilement faisable avec le travail de maître de guilde dont devait s'occuper Sting. Celui-ci soupira et se remit au travail, étalant bien la couche de mortier.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on finira le carrelage aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Rogue. Et on doit encore réparer les fenêtres et les portes, refaire les papiers-peint et faire mettre l'eau courante et l'électricité.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement en réponse. Sting prit le premier carreau et le posa sur le mortier, puis utilisa un maillet pour bien l'y ancrer. Il continua ainsi sur toute la pièce, suivant son amant qui s'occupait du mortier. Les exceeds amenaient les carreaux de carrelage au blond en volant, lui évitant de faire des allers-retours.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de s'asseoir contre les murs, prenant une pause bien mérité avant de se lever pour rentrer à leur appartement.

* * *

Non vraiment ... comment je peux avoir des thèmes pareils en tête ?! T_T


	42. Bricolage

Aller, update rapide pour cette histoire en ce moment. Normalement j'aurais dû écrire ce chapitre hier soir, mais finalement ... xD

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux terminèrent le carrelage de leur nouvelle maison quelques jours plus tard. Ils purent alors s'attaquer à la suite des travaux. Les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de commencer par le papier peint, et chargèrent les exceeds d'acheter des rouleaux de papier peint pendant qu'ils retiraient l'ancien des murs pour le changer.

Les chats volèrent à l'extérieur et rejoignirent le centre-ville pour faire leurs achats. Durant ce temps, les dragonslayer se chargèrent d'enlever tout le papier peint, mur par mur.

-Tu penses qu'ils ramèneront quoi comme papier peint ? demanda Sting, curieux.

-Probablement à motif, répondit Rogue sans le regarder.

Le dragon des ombres était concentré sur sa tâche. Il arrachait le papier-peint délicatement et le déposait ensuite au sol pour se libérer les mains afin de retirer la colle. Son amant l'imitait sur un autre mur de la pièce avec application.

Les exceeds déposèrent leurs achats au centre de la pièce puis attrapèrent le papier peint usagé pour aller le jeter dans de grands sacs poubelle en plastiques.

Les jeunes hommes terminèrent tous les murs du salon et échangèrent un sourire complice tout en récupérant les rouleaux de papier-peint. Rogue en prit un et commença à le déplier à l'angle d'un mur avec l'aide de son compagnon. Le brun déroulait le rouleau pendant que son amant mettait la colle sur toute la hauteur du mur. Ils répétèrent l'opération petit à petit tout le long du mur, puis sur les autres murs de la pièce.

Ils s'occupèrent ensuite des autres pièces de la maison en enlevant l'ancien papier-peint pour le remplacer par le nouveau.

Les dragons jumeaux s'occupaient des rénovations de leur maison sur leur temps libre, Sting ne pouvant se soustraire à ses obligations de maître de guilde.

Une fois qu'ils eurent enfin fini les murs, les jeunes hommes réparèrent les fenêtres, volets et portes de leur maison petit à petit, et changèrent également la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Finalement, les lieux étaient enfin en bon état et habitable après plusieurs semaines de travaux et de bricolage.

-On va enfin pouvoir déménager, s'exclama joyeusement Sting !

Rogue hocha la tête et s'assit contre le mur, épuisé.

-On devrait quand même prendre un ou deux jours de repos avant de faire nos cartons et déménager définitivement.

-Je suis d'accord, de toute façon on doit prévenir le propriétaire de l'appartement avant de rendre les clefs.

* * *

Encore un chapitre pour finir cet série d'OS, puis vous aurez droit à un thème un peu ... particulier xD


	43. Déménagement

Et voila, cette petite suite d'OS est finie :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Enfin terminé, soupira Sting avec soulagement.

Le jeune homme venait de fermer le dernier carton. Les dragons jumeaux avaient passé plusieurs jours à ranger entièrement leur appartement et faire leurs cartons en prévision de leur déménagement dans leur petite maison en bordure de Crocus. Dans le même temps, Rogue s'était occupé des démarches administratives avec le propriétaire de l'appartement pour quitter les lieux pendant que son amant s'occuper des tâches de maître de guilde.

Sting déposa le dernier carton dans l'entrée avec les autres. Il ne restait plus que les meubles qu'ils avaient nettoyés de fond en comble chaque fois qu'ils en vidaient un. Les jeunes hommes avaient finalement décidé de laisser les meubles et d'en acheter de nouveaux pour leur maison.

Rogue sourit à son compagnon et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé en l'arrivée des exceeds. Les dragonslayers les avaient envoyés le chariot qu'ils avaient loué pour le déménagement. Sting profita de ce temps pour prendre son amant dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément.

Les chats arrivèrent peu après et Lector confia le chariot à Frosh le temps d'aller prévenir leurs maîtres. Aussitôt, les jeunes hommes se levèrent du canapé.

-On descend les cartons et vous pourrez les amener à la maison, lui dit le blond.

-On vous attend en bas alors.

Lector retourna auprès de Frosh et les dragonslayers prirent des cartons dans les bras pour les descendre devant l'immeuble et les déposer sur le chariot. Ils firent plusieurs allers-retours et empilèrent les cartons pleins. Ils laissèrent ensuite aux exceeds le soin d'amener le tout à leur maison.

Les jeunes hommes regardèrent leurs chats partirent puis allèrent rendre les clefs de l'appartement au propriétaire. Ils marchèrent dans la rue main dans la main, Sting pressant légèrement son compagnon. Ce dernier avait un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Ils rendirent les clefs et discutèrent quelques minutes avec le propriétaire avant de partir. Les dragonslayers traversèrent la ville tranquillement pour rejoindre leur maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les exceeds avaient déjà commencé à transporter les cartons à l'intérieur. Les pièces étaient meublées, ils n'avaient plus qu'à ouvrir les cartons et tout ranger dans les meubles neufs.

* * *

Donc, le petit thème spécial sera pour la prochaine fois ! ;)


	44. Poire à lavement

Merci à Delpher pour le thème ! :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux étaient en couple depuis quelques mois maintenant. Leur lien ne cessait de devenir toujours plus fort avec le temps, et les jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à bientôt franchir le pas et avoir leur première fois.

Entre temps, Sting s'était quelque peu renseigné pour savoir comment s'y prendre s'en faire mal à son homme. Il avait également trouvé quelques informations supplémentaires qui l'avaient amené dans une ruelle de la ville, devant les portes d'un sexshop. Le blond inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte pour entrer.

A l'intérieur, plusieurs rayons de sextoys, lubrifiants et autres accessoires s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Le mage tenta de se faire discret alors qu'il avançait au milieu de toutes les étagères à la recherche d'un article en particulier. Dans le même temps, il priait intérieurement pour que personne ne le reconnaisse dans le magasin.

Sting trouva finalement le rayonnage exposant l'objet recherché. Il tendit une main hésitante et attrapa une poire à lavement sur l'étagère. Un léger rougissement colora ses joues et il baissa la tête dans une veine tentative de le cacher. Mais ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas assez longs pour couvrir ses joues rosissantes.

Le dragonslayer rejoignit la caisse rapidement, se faisant le plus discret possible dans les allées du magasin. Il déposa la poire à lavement sur le comptoir et sortit sa bourse de joyaux pour payer. Il n'osait pas regarder le caissier dans les yeux, et partit dès que ce dernier lui tendit son achat dans un sac noir.

Sting rentra chez lui et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que son compagnon était absent, très probablement à la guilde avec les exceeds. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le sac noir pour en sortir son contenu. Il déballa l'article de son plastique qu'il jeta à la poubelle. Le jeune homme prit tout de même le temps de lire la notice d'utilisation avant.

Le dragon de lumière décida de l'essayer pour être sûr de savoir s'y prendre lorsqu'il franchirait le pas avec son futur amant. Il dévissa la canule, un petit tube blanc, et remplit la poire avec de l'eau. Il revissa ensuite le tube et posa délicatement l'objet sur l'évier pour pouvoir se déshabiller. Le jeune homme pria en même temps pour que son compagnon ne rentre pas tout de suite.

Une fois nu dans la salle de bain, il reprit la poire à lavement et fit délicatement entrer la canule dans son intimité pour la nettoyer. Il pressa la poire dans sa main, grimaçant à la sensation étrange de l'eau éjectée dans son intimité, et retira la canule pour pouvoir expulser les saletés de son intimité.

Le jeune homme répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que l'eau ressorte clair. Il nettoya ensuite la poire à lavement et la rangea correctement, se sentant toujours gêné. Il quitta ensuite la pièce pour aller attendre son compagnon sur le canapé, tentant de calmer les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues à la seule idée de montrer à son futur amant son achat du jour et de lui apprendre à l'utiliser.

* * *

Pardon ... j'étais obligé de l'écrire xD  
Sinon ... review ? Des idées de thèmes ? :)


	45. Cadeaux

Et voici la suite, avec le thème juste pour l'occasion ! Joyeux noël à tous ! :D

Thème proposé par Sakura-Sabertooth

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting et Rogue déposèrent leurs exceeds dans leur chambre et les recouvrirent de leurs couvertures. Ils rentraient tous de leur soirée de noël à la guilde et les chats, mort de fatigue, s'étaient endormis dans les bras de leurs propriétaires sur le chemin.

Les jeunes hommes quittèrent la pièce le plus silencieusement possible et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils échangèrent des sourires attendris et rejoignirent leurs chambres. Ils avaient cachés les cadeaux de noël dans leur armoire en attendant le jour J. Ils déposèrent les cadeaux sous le sapin de noël dans le salon avant d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain matin, les exceeds se levèrent aux aurores et réveillèrent leurs maîtres. Les dragons jumeaux émergèrent doucement et grognèrent en voyant l'heure matinale. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas s'énerver d'être réveillé aussi tôt lorsqu'ils voyaient les têtes heureuses et excitées de leurs chats.

Sting resserra son étreinte autour de son homme et déposa un baiser tendre et chaste sur ses lèvres, encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil. Les jeunes hommes trainèrent quelques minutes de plus dans leur lit, sous la couette chaude dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de finalement se décider à se lever.

Rogue prit sa douche en premier puis alla préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que son homme était occupé dans la salle de bain.

-Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? demanda innocemment Frosh.

Les exceeds avaient eux-mêmes amené leurs propres cadeaux pour leurs maîtres sous le sapin en attendant que ces derniers sortent du lit.

-Après manger, répondit le dragon des ombres.

Il déposa sur la table des choux à la crème, une tasse de café pour son compagnon et de thé pour lui-même, ainsi qu'un bol de chantilly et du jus de fruit pour les chats. Sting les rejoignit et s'assit à côté de son homme. Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes avant de se servir. Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme, laissant le temps aux mages de finir de se réveiller.

Dès le repas finis et la table débarrassée, les exceeds se précipitèrent sous le sapin sous les regards amusés des dragonslayers. Les jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire complice avant de les rejoindre dans le salon. Ils sortirent les paquets de sous l'arbre décoré.

-Pour toi Frosh, dit Rogue en lui tendant son paquet. Et celui-la est pour toi Sting.

Le blond sourit, un léger rose sur les joues, et donna à Rogue le sien. Lector avait déjà récupéré le sien et ouvrait le papier à côté d'eux.

Frosh découvrit un nouveau costume de grenouille neuf et sauta dans les bras de son maître pour le remercier avec un gros câlin. Le dragon des ombres lui rendit son étreinte, attendris. A côté d'eux, Lector remerciait Sting pour son propre cadeau, une nouvelle veste sans manche.

Les jeunes hommes relâchèrent ensuite les exceeds pour pouvoir ouvrir leurs propres cadeaux. Sting déchira le papier et découvrit une lacrima-cinéma de son film favori. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Rogue ouvrit plus délicatement son propre cadeau et prit délicatement le livre à l'intérieur. Un ouvrage rare sur les dragons qu'il cherchait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Ses yeux carmins s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Merci Sting, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

-De rien mon cœur.

Le mage de lumière serra son amant contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux noirs. Il avait eu du mal à trouver cet ouvrage et avait dû faire jouer ses relations, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de faire plaisir à son homme.

Les exceeds les regardèrent avec des sourires heureux puis Lector s'éclaircit la gorge. Les jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui et virent les chats leurs tendre un grand paquet cadeau. Curieux, les mages le prirent et l'ouvrirent. A l'intérieur, deux peluches de dragons reproduisant fidèlement Skyadrum et Vaslogia. Sting et Rogue les regardèrent incrédule, avec une pointe d'émerveillements dans les yeux. Emu et des larmes de joies dans les yeux, ils remercièrent leurs fidèles amis sincèrement.

* * *

Ah la la, ils sont tellement mignons cette petite famille :)


	46. Bain

J'avais envie de fluff ... et peut-être d'un peu de romantisme aussi ? En tout cas, voila enfin la suite ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Sting entra dans la salle de bain avec son sac de course. Le jeune homme voulait faire une surprise romantique pour son amant. Il déposa le sac au sol et commença à sortir son contenu. Après un regard pensif à ses affaires désormais étalées au sol, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et se mit à préparer sa surprise pour son compagnon.

Rogue entra de la guilde en début de soirée. Son amant l'attendait dans le salon et se retourna à son entrée, un sourire sur les lèvres. Les jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent et échangèrent un tendre baiser.

-On va prendre un bain ? proposa Sting.

Son compagnon hocha la tête, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il était plutôt rare que les deux mages prennent de long bain ensemble, avec leur travail à la guilde.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, Rogue écarquilla les yeux. La pièce n'était éclairée que par des bougies disposées sur le bord de la baignoire. Ces dernières émettaient en même temps une douce odeur de lavande dans la pièce. La baignoire était remplie d'eau moussante, et l'odorat du dragonslayer détecta également des sels de bain à l'intérieur.

La surprise de son amant fit sourire Rogue. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son homme et commença à se déshabiller. Sting fit de même, content que son attention plaise à son dragon des ombres.

Les jeunes hommes entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la baignoire. Sting s'assit au fond et prit son compagnon entre ses jambes. Ses bras autour de sa taille, il le serra contre lui tendrement et sa tête vint se lover dans le cou du brun. Bien installés dans l'eau chaude, les jeunes mages se détendirent et laissèrent leurs muscles se relaxer.

-Je t'aime, souffla Sting au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit ce dernier doucement.

Ils profitèrent ensembles du bain bien chaud jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne tiède. Ils sortirent ensuite, détendu et heureux, pour profiter de la soirée en amoureux.

* * *

A vos claviers, proposez vos thèmes pour la suite ! ;)


End file.
